Páginas naranja fosforescente
by Makie Karin
Summary: Todo comienza con una historia similar a una trama policíaca, después parece volverse una comedia barata, y la cosa se vuelve mas difusa cuando no se sabe si esto es un cuento de hadas o una estúpida historia de una alma desgarrada/lavYu.
1. Chapter 1

Pareja: Yuvi

Yo no soy la creadora de estos personajes todos hechos por la buena imaginación de Hoshino-sama la cual nos tortura con el manga

Paginas naranja fosforescente

_Prologo:_

Ladrón

Las personas, que mas odio fueron el maldito retrasado de su padrastro Tiedoll, sus "hermanos" que era no mas soportables, pero no uno de ellos no lo era, para nada, ese era Moyashi, su verdadero nombre Allen Walker, ese peliblanco, era un maldito sentimental –según la opinión del japonés- y…creo que simplemente verlo, lo hacia odiarlo, sus otros hermanos, eran algo mas soportables que el albino, que se parecía a un brote de habas, Daisya aunque el era un poco molestoso no era para tanto, Chouji un pobre mandilón, gordo seboso, a el no lo soportaba, pero aun así le caía mejor que Allen, el mas soportable según el mismo azabache era Mari, un chico que había nacido ciego, el no lo molestaba, era soportable.

Salieron de su "hermosa familia", había el complejo de hermano, el chino que no dejaba que nadie tocara a su hermana, mucho menos dejaba que la joven Lee, tuviera un novio, el quería que su hermana, sea soltera hasta que el muriese, aunque había la posibilidad que su fantasma le siguiera controlando, ese loco hermano según el azabache, no era soportable, le encabronaba ver cuantas estupideces podría decir en un instante. Su hermana, Lenalee no era tan….tan como su hermano, no lo era ni un poco, la joven chica de cabello negro, con algunos toque violetas, tenia cabello largo y se sujetaba con dos coletas, la chica que tenia una voz y una mirada confiable, y que podía regañar como si fuera tu madre, ella misma era un de las pocas personas, que el muchacho podía decir que era soportable.

En la primaria, no le gustaba la escuela, no comprendía casi nada, y sus notas no eran las mejores que se diga, era unas de las peores, aun así, y con un riesgo muy grande de perder el año, el japonés era reacio a la idea que Lenalee y Allen intentaban ayudarlo, acabando que el muchacho se enojo y bote a los dos chicos de su casa –exacto, botaba a Allen de su propia casa- haciendo así, que Allen se enoje con el japonés, pero no importaba cuantas veces el los botara, ellos unos pocos días después, venían con la misma idea de unos poco días y el azabache, solo bufaba al verlos en su cuarto. Aunque aprecia, que al albino lo obligaron, bueno si lo hicieron, Lenalee lo hiso.

En la segundaria, cuando a duras penas, pudo salir de la primaria, el muchacho pudo ir a la segundaria, aunque claro, no mejoro su suerte desde aquí, no claro que no, ya que una ves el imbécil de Tiedoll, ese tarado no se que le paso por la mente, apareció una idea idiota, tal ves se lo haya soñada, para decir tal estupidez tal ves se golpeo la cabeza tan duro que se volvió mas idiota, no lo se, pero la cuestión es que cuando su ¨hijo¨ tuvo cierta edad el, Tiedoll pensó que tal ves su hijito, tenia sentimientos de amor hacia su amiga, la joven Lee, lo cual no hubo tales sentimientos, el japonés solo le veía como su amiga, tal ves como a un hermana, solo eso no había mas, pero no se lo creyó Tiedoll, tampoco lo hiso Komui, el cual reacciono como si…como si a su hermana le hubieran violado, Komui agarro al azabache, para hablarle seriamente y que conozca al ¨señor taladro¨ y aunque el muchacho jamás lo acepte, el quedo un poco, muy, demasiado traumado con tal experiencia, causada por las estupideces que Tiedoll. Komui luego fue a hablar con Tiedoll, el cual se enojo por que a su hermoso hijo lo habían llevado a quien sabe donde, peleas entre los dos, y con un final absurdo, se dieron cuenta. que el azabache no sentía nada, absolutamente nada por la china, aunque Komui acabo diciendo un "¿Por qué? Mi hermana no es bonita, ¡Piensas que es fea!" y volvió la pelea, por que el japonés no sentía nada por la chica, algo raro verdad, bueno cuando por fin acabo la disputa, que duro mas u menos como toda la segundaria, Tiedoll lloro, por que su hijo nunca tendría una novia o una esposa o hijos. Al azabache, le desagrado la idea de tener hijos o esposa, apostaba que acabaría por matarlos, aunque esa ultima idea le gustaba, no el nunca quería tener una esposa mucho menos hijos.

En la Universidad, cuando acabo ya segundaria, también con dificultad, pudo salir a la universidad, aunque no era tanta molestia, como en la primaria o la segundaria, esto igual le jodia ya que habían varias miradas que lo seguían, miradas, pero no lo peor de todo, es que muchas de ellas, no eran de chicas, no lo era, tal ves no le hubiera jodido tanto si fueran solo chicas, había un grupo grande, de chicos que estaban, ciegos, que eran tan idiotas para no saber que el era un chico o que simplemente eran del otro lado, no lo se, pero esas miradas no eran todo, no lo eran, había regalos, tarjetas de los días festivos-San Valentín- chocolates, cartas, etc. el azabache los botaba a la basura todo con furia, indignado, maldiciendo a toda los chicos que lo enviaron, humillado, avergonzado, luego iba a golpear a los malditos que le enviaban esas cosas, pero no entendí, de verdad que se quedaba confundido, cuando al día siguiente aparecía el doble de regalos, dirigidos hacia su persona, aunque el fuera y los dejara casi en coma, al día siguiente aparecía el doble del día anterior, en esa universidad eran masoquistas, esa fue su conclusión.

Por eso, cuando el cumplió los 19 años, le dijo a Tiedoll que se iba a ir de esa casa, pero como era de esperar Tiedoll, no quiso dejar ir a su hijo, entonces no tenia otra opción, sabia que no aguantaría mas en ese lugar, su poca paciencia que milagrosamente había durado lo suficientemente, como para no hacer algo que le jodiera su vida, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo mas ahí, no, entonces una noche cuando paso mas de la media noche, el muchacho se paro de su cama y fue directamente a agarrar sus cosas que anteriormente había alistado, si el imbécil no quería que se vaya, el se iba sin decir palabra, salió por la ventana, que por fortuna su cuarto era en el primer piso y por buena suerte, el Moyashi dormía profundo ya que tenia que compartir, cuarto con el albino otra de las razones por las que no se quería quedar mas en ese lugar.

Cuando salió del pueblo y se dirigió a un bosque, en donde parecía que toda la mala suerte que le tenia creía tener, solo era causada por los idiotas que estaban en su vidas ya que cuando el estaba en el bosque, se encontró con una cabaña o algo por el estilo, era muy vieja eso se notaba por las maderas, que habían usado en su construcción y cuando entro parecía que algún había vivido ahí, pero la casa estaba tan vieja, que parecía que le habían abandonado, una cama que estaba vieja, una silla, una mesita y encima de la mesa un extraño libro, con la tapa desgastada de color anaranjado, la cual el azabache no le tomo importancia y como estaba cansado, lo único que pensó era en dormir, después de haber caminado tanto y de haberse levantado tan tarde en la noche, es lo único que pensó y por eso se recostó en la cama, que había en ese lugar y se durmió.

Ya pasaron dos días, desde que el azabache se fuera de ese lugar, ya no tenia que soportar, los abrazos de Tiedoll por la mañana, los pelotazos que le daba Daisya para que el fuera a jugar fútbol, peleas frecuentes con el albino, y las locuras de complejo de hermano, Komui con sus estupideces. Estaba tranquilo, por la buena idea que había tenido, por que el sabia que estaba muy cerca, de cometer un asesinato a sangre fría, y cuando el estaba muy cerca de llegar a eso, Lenalee no se como supo las ideas del japonés, pero le hablo que pasaba si el mataba a alguien y al azabache, no loe gusto la idea de estar en la cárcel.

Se recostó en el pasto, le gustaba estar solo, llámenlo ermitaño si quieren, pero prefería estar solo, que con todos esos idiotas, mientras que el se imaginaba como se puso Tiedoll, al ver que el no estaba, y que Moyashi le estaría puteando en ese mismo instante, el solo sonrío hacia esa imagen que tenia en su cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo se paro del pasto y camino un poco tranquilo, hacia esa casa que había encontrado y proclamado que era suya, antes de llegar a su destino, escucho un ruido se alerto, y de pronto pensó, que podría ser que ya lo encontraron, frunció el ceño, y siguió caminado pensando en quien podía estar en esa casa, ¿Tiedoll?, ¿Moyashi?, ¿Lenalee?, no lo se, tal ves los tres, pero todos esos pensamientos, fueron esfumados cuando abrió la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta de madera y escuchar un crujido, por que era vieja, vio como un chico de cabellos rojos, un parche que cubría su ojo derecho, y su ojo izquierdo era de un color verde esmeralda, miraba hacia la puerta, muy sorprendido. La casa estaba destruida, todo estaba botado en el suelo y Kanda comprendió aquel chico, que quien rayos seria, le estaba intentando robar, el muchacho solo sonrío nerviosamente y puso sus manos hacia delante para intentar protegerse y solo dijo:

¿Tu vives aquí?-lo dijo nervioso y sorprendido, el azabache solo frunció mas el ceño al ver al muchacho.

Y…díganme les gusto?, bueno yo les digo desde el principio, esta historia va a ser muy rara, a mi parece, Bueno la cuestión es esta, unas de las parejas que mas me gustan es esta -rara cosa ya que en un principio odiaba el yaoi- y como la anterior ves, que hice una historia de esta pareja, de decepcione, en verdad que ya no quería hacer mas historias de esta pareja , pero no me dejaba dormir la idea esta, entonces decía hacerlo, por favor apóyenme, con esta historia que no me dejaba dormir T-T si me dejan reviews me voy a alegrar y con mas entusiasmo hago la continuación. Bueno les agradezco por haber leído esta historia y les pido que me dejen un reviews, para decirme si les gusto o no y me dicen que no les gusto o si no estoy manejando bien a estos personajes, bueno yo me despido.

Makie Karin dice adiós.


	2. maldito descarado

_Capitulo 1_

Descarado

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba en el bonito bosque y era acompañado por el canto de las aves, lo animales se despertaban, el hermoso paisaje se iluminaba gracias a los rayos del sol, mientras que alguien se levantaba, haciendo asustar a los animales que estaban cerca de el, el muchacho que despertó con un dolor muy grande en la cabeza, estaba confundido, sorprendido y asustado, su primera acción fue ver a todos lados, para asegurares de que el tipo de la otra noche, no estuviera cerca para acabar con el trabajo o algo por el estilo, al darse cuenta que el chico, ese que lo noqueo, no estaba, respiro aliviado, camino por el bosque, hasta encontrar una casa, esta era una casa construida con ladrillos, y no parecía nada antigua, no lo era, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con muchos libros, al verlo el pelirrojo hiso una mueca.

-Viejo, ya volví –hablo en pelirrojo, mientras que entraba al lugar intentando no pisar ningún libro.

-Lavi, ¿Dónde te fuiste toda la noche?, me tenias preocupado mocoso.

-Es que, eso es una historia graciosa sabes.

-¿Que historia? –pregunto confundido el anciano –ya que a lo que se, solo tenias que ir a buscar tu libro.

-Bueno ya, te digo lo que paso, la cuestión es que, yo estaba buscando el libro en la antigua casa, la cual abandonamos por… en realidad no se que razón ¿Por qué fue?- se desvió de tema el pelirrojo.

-Lavi, ¿me vas a decir que paso o no? –hablo estrictamente el anciano.

-A si, lo que paso fue que fui a esa casa, ya, comencé a buscar mi libro, pero no lo encontraba, desordene todo el lugar y me pareció algo raro, ya que note indicios que alguien vivía ahí, aunque pensé que tal era un vagabundo o un ermitaño, pero no me importo en ese momento y seguí buscando, de pronto escuche que alguien abría la puerta, pensé que eras tu, para reñirme de lo que estaba tardando, pero no fue eso, ya que vi a un chico, que parecía de mi estatura, tal ves era mas chiquito que yo, o tal ves de la misma estatura, no lo se, pero algo así, también parecía de mi edad, o por lo menos eso me pareció, tenia rasgos asiáticos y…

-Vas a seguir hablando del chico ese, o por fin me vas a explicar que paso –interrumpió de mala manera el anciano.

-A eso llego, -hablo el pelirrojo un poco molesto por la interrupción de su maestro –bueno la cuestión fue que, cuando me vio, seguramente pensó que yo le quería robar, o tal ves solo estaba de malhumor y quería golpear a alguien, en realidad no se la verdadera razón por la que el chico, me golpeo en el estomago, dejándome sin aliento, luego me boto por la ventana y por mala suerte, justo ahí había un árbol, y si, me estreche contra el árbol- después de eso no recuerdo nada.

-¿Quién será ese chico? –hablo bookman algo interesado por aquel chico que vivía en un bosque.

-Ni idea, yo pensaba que era un vagabundo, pero no tenia pinta de ser uno.

-¿Cómo estas de la cabeza? –dijo el anciano a su aprendiz.

-Muy bien, excelente, claro yo estoy acostumbrado a chocar contra un árbol-sonó sarcástico- ¿Que crees? aun me duele –se broto con la mano la parte herida.

-Ven –llamo en anciano al pelirrojo- te voy a curar.

Saco un botiquín, el cual se encontraba enterado en los libros, de ahí saco unas vendas y unas pomada, las cuales uso para curar al parchado que se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, tal ves demasiado fuerte, por aquel chico que quien rayos seria.

-¿Y el libro? –dijo volviendo con la conversación.

-Esta en esa casa –concluyo un poco molesto aunque sus palabras parecían estar tranquilas.

-Eso significa, que para en vano fuiste y te golpearon.

-No tanto así viejo, por lo menos en encontré a alguien interesante.

-No me digas que vas a hablar con ese chico.

-Sip.

-Has lo que quieres, pero te digo esto, no te dejes golpear con ese chico, parece alguien que sucumbe hacia la violencia y que no razona hacia palabras coherentes.

-Me estas diciendo que ese chico es un tonto.

-Eso parece.

-Pero panda, toda la tinta es tonta.

-El parece una persona mas tonta de lo normal, además que es alguien extremadamente violenta.

-Bueno ya, voy a tener cuidado.

-Una cosa mas, no te olvides que solo estamos aquí por que…

-Debemos tener un tiempo de calma, para que así nuestros traumas no aumenten y no volvernos locos, -completo la frase en parchado- si, si, lo se panda –lo siguiente que sintió fue una patada voladora de su maestro, haciéndole volar hasta la pared mas cercana –esto es el colmo, panda sabes que me duele la cabeza –se quejo el pelirrojo con un dolor aun mas fuerte en la cabeza.

-No te olvides, que aunque estamos de descanso, tienes que leer libros.

-Si, por eso quiero ir a divertirme con ese chico y averiguar por que esta en un bosque, en la noche voy a leer los libros.

Bookman no volvió a hablar, entonces el pelirrojo decidió irse del lugar para ir a averiguar sobre aquel chico, que lo dejo inconsciente el anterior día, mientras caminaba intentaba recordar bien como era, sabia mas u menos como era su apariencia, pero nada concreto, ya que paso tan rápido la escena, que no le vio muy bien la cara, también pensaba el por que alguien quisiera estar en un bosque, el no tenia opción, pero ese chico que, _¿Era un fugitivo?,_ _¿Mato a alguien?, ¿tal ves los criaron los animales?,_ no lo se, pero con cada pensamiento que tenia, le daba mas curiosidad saber de quien se trataba, era lo malo, de ser una persona muy curiosa.

Al llegar a la antigua casa, que el habitaba su movimiento seso, se quedo como paralizado ante la puerta de madera, noto que la mano le temblaba y que no quería tonar la puerta, era normal sentir miedo, hacia el chico que te boto por una ventana simplemente verle, es mas la cosa seria_ ¿Quién no le tendría miedo?, _pero la curiosidad le gano al miedo, o por lo menos en su caso si lo era, así que después de estar unos segundos meditando, si estaría bien al tocar la puerta, trago saliva, volvió su mano un puño, y con los nudillos toco la puerta, un pequeño temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, al escuchar un bufido detrás de la puerta.

-¿Otra ves tu?, ¿Acaso eres un masoquista? –hablo el azabache, viendo por una ventana cerca de la puerta, a la persona que el día anterior había botado por la ventana.

-Con que así eras joven ermitaño –hablo muy sorprendido al verlo nuevamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo aun mas enojado, el japonés intentando no ir a golpearlo ya que se suponía, que en ese lugar todo era mas tranquilo, que estar con ese idiota de Tiedoll y Moyashi.

-Solo quería disculparme por…

-Vete a la mierda –interrumpió al pelirrojo, con un tono cortante mas de lo común.

-No seas así, que solo quiero decir que lo siento, por haber entrado a esta casa sin su permiso –sonrió con un poco de picardía -No podrías abrir la puerta para que podamos hablar mejor.

-No.

-¿Porqué?

-Crees que soy idiota, tu solamente quieres entrar para robarme.

-No quiero eso.

-Como si me lo creyera.

-Que no quiero.

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres entrar?

-Para hablar contigo, ya que estoy aburrido.

-Largo de aquí, antes que salga y te golpe –amenazo el azabache.

-Esta bien, esta bien, me voy –se dio la vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos, parecía que se iba a ir, cuando se dio la vuelta para hablar –pero que conste, que volveré, solo te doy tiempo para que te calmes, por que pareces de mal humor –dichas esas palabras se fue del lugar.

Después de una media hora…

-Y…¿Ahora estas mejor y me vas a dejar entrar? –hablo el pelirrojo regresando nuevamente a la casa de madera, espero unos segundos esperando escuchar una respuesta, la cual no se escucho, creyendo que el japonés se había ido del lugar -¿Hola?, ¿Te fuiste? –hablo mientras tocaba la puerta, pero dejo de tocar al escuchar un bufido -¿Estas ahí o tengo que entrar para ver si hay alguien? –pregunto poniendo la mano a la perilla.

-El idiota volvió –por fin se escucho la vos del chico.

-Ahora que se que estas ahí, ¿Me dejas entrar?

-No –cortante como siempre.

Después de una hora de estar intentando convencer al chico…

-¿¡Que hay de malo en abrir una puerta!? –hablo enojado el pelirrojo.

-¡Ya largo de aquí! –grito el azabache.

-No puedo, no quiero leer libros –el otro no contesto, ya que no entendió la respuesta que le dio.

Después de unas dos horas hablando con el chico…

-Me sorprende tanto que hasta ahora solo me has dado cuatro respuestas, las cuales dos fueron, no –parecía agotado, cansado de intentar hacer que le azabache le dejara entrar –Oye, tu, joven ermitaño, me dices ¿Por qué estas aquí? – no recibió respuesta –pareces de mi edad sabes –no resulto y nuevamente el otro no dijo nada –_me pregunto si te dormiste_ –murmullo para si mismo viendo por la ventana encontrándose con el japonés sentado en una silla casi dormido –_también me_ _sorprende que no me hayas golpeado_ –volvió a murmullar –_tal ves solo estés cansado._

Después de otra hora hablándole….

-¿Tienes fobia a abrir puertas? –pregunto algo asteado, el parchado por que esta conversación no llegaba a nada.

-¿Sigues aquí? –pregunto el azabache viendo al pelirrojo.

-Si, sigo aquí ¿Tu donde estabas?, ¿Te dormiste?, ¿O acaso te fuiste por la puerta trasera?, o sea que me quede aquí hablando como un loco –hablo algo molesto, sorprendido y…ese algo que parecía sonar infantil.

Después de un buen rato…

-Ya esta anocheciendo, y aun no he podido entrar a la casa, sabes, creo que por hoy me rindo, pero por lo menos me das mi libro, si no voy con eso apuesto que panda mata

-¿Libro? –hablo algo confundido el azabache -_¿Panda?_\- pensó aun mas confundido aunque tampoco que le importara saber que ese chico tenia un panda.

-Si, mi libro que esta ahí en esa casa

Kanda levanto una ceja, aunque el parchado no pudo verla, _¿Libro?, ¿De que libro hablaba? _El azabache estaba mas que seguro que el no vio ningún libro, o tal ves si, de cualquier forma no sabia en donde podría estar_, ¿A quien le importa?,_ por lo menos a el no le importo, para nada.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?

-De mi libro, no lo has visto, tiene una capa naranja, es un poco viejo. pero no tanto, en la primera hoja dice…

-Aquí no hay ningún libro –interrumpió enojado.

-¿De verdad? –cuestiono las palabras del azabache –no te creo, debes estar mintiendo para que me vaya.

-¿¡Por qué tendría que mentirte!?, -su vos daba un poco de miedo –aquí no hay ningún puto libro, ahora vete de aquí –ordeno enojado.

-Haber, por si acaso… –abrió la puerta de la casa y comenzó a buscar el dichoso libro –no esta aquí, tampoco aquí.

Y de nuevo desordeno todo, al buscar ese misteriosos libro, mientras que Kanda parecía haber entrado en algún tipo de shock, no se movía, tal ves estaba muy sorprendido de ver alguien tan idiota, como para hacer lo que el estaba haciendo, pero ese "shock" no duro mucho, como era obvio se paro enojado, el primer acto echo por el azabache fue agarrarle del cuello de la camisa que llevaba, logrando así levantarlo un poco del suelo, ¿Quién no estaría enojado si alguien viene y desordena tu casa?, el mismo que te jodio toda la tarde, sobre todo siento un chico que se altera de cualquier cosa, la cosa era que el estaba irritado, ya que supuestamente el fue ahí para alejarse de todos los idiotas que rodeaban su vida, y ahora encuentra al idiota mas grande del mundo.

-¿¡Que puta crees que haces, maldito imbécil!?

-Nada, solo busco –estaba nervioso, ya que el chico que le boto por la ventana, otra ves parecía querer hacer, lo mismo que el día anterior –vamos no te pongas así, que esta es mi casa.

-¿De que coño hablas? –su tono de vos era frío y un poco oscura, parecía que con esas simples palabra, podría matarte del miedo, el pelirrojo se puso mas asustado.

-B-bueno mira, esta antes era mi casa, ahora es tuya, claro, no estoy viniendo a botarte de esta casa, si es lo que piensas, solo digo que… como yo construí es casa, con mis manos, podría decir aun que esta es mi casa, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo, deseaba que el se tranquilizara, era la primera ves que el sentía tanto miedo a una persona, que no este armada, con nada, el agarre fue destruido, el azabache le soltó, sin embargo el ya no pudo buscar mas su libro, ya que el japonés lo boto de la casa, mientras caminaba por el oscuro bosque, el solo podía sonreír, tal ves parecería un loco, pero el estaba contento de haber salido vivo, además después de ese día, estaba mas confiado en su habilidad de salir bien de todo, o sea que la próxima ves no se quedaría en la puerta, si no que ya entraría a la casa sin decir nada.

* * *

Sip, el Lavi es un poco suicida, pero que se le va a hacer jaja. Me disculpo por haberle insultado al Kanda, no se pongan mal, mi favorito de D. gray man es Kanda, pero hay que aceptar que no es muy listo que se diga, además que los bookman ven a todos como idiotas, pero de cualquier forma, me disculpo si les pareció ofensivo.

Me puse triste, al ver que no había ningún reviews, _¿Acaso mi historia no es buena?_, bueno en cuestión a la historia, el próximo episodio va a ser mas gracioso, o por lo menos voy a intentar hacerlo así, bueno también se va a ver que paso con Tiedoll, sip, va a ser aun mas gracioso, bueno sin mas que decir, yo me despido.

Makie Karin se despide de sus queridos lectores.


	3. conejo

_Capitulo 2_

_**Conejo.**_

* * *

…Y botó un suspiro agotado hacia el aire, sus orbes azules se dirigieron hacia el hermoso lago que estaba en frente de él, el cual daba un pequeño brillo por el reflejo de los rayos del sol, el azabache se quedo viendo aquella escena una par de minutos, luego desvió la mirada hacia las nubes, quería calmarse, quería estar solo, por eso vino a ese lugar en primer lugar, sin embargo desde el segundo día que estuvo en aquel bosque, ese imbécil apareció en su casa, ya habían pasado veintitrés o mas días, –sinceramente no conto el tiempo– desde la primera ves que se encontró con ese maldito idiota y que para colmo ese bastardo le había venido a joder su paciencia, parecía que ese chico ya no le tenia miedo, es mas ahora ya no tocaba la puerta, directamente entraba, hasta algunas veces lo hacia despertar cuando aun no había salido el sol. Kanda lo odiaba, lo golpeo mas de una ves, –aunque el imbécil esquivo la gran parte de los golpes– parecía que ese imbécil era otro masoquista mas que había conocido en su vida.

Después de unos minutos de estar ahí, solo, tranquilo, decidió que ya tenia que ir a su casa, después de todo que aun sospechaba que aquel pelirrojo le quería robar, además que esa imitación barata de un pirata, estaría en su casa esperándolo o tal ves robándole, ya que ese imbécil parecía que le quería joder todo los días, siempre estaba ahí, en esa casa. Aun con el pensamiento que el tarado le podría estar robando, el japonés caminaba con pasos normales, no eran apresurados, tampoco lentos, solo eran pasos, mientras miraba todo la vegetación que había en el bosque, le gusta la vista.

Cuando ya tuvo la vista fija a su casa y al caminar un rato, escucho la voz del tarado, frunció el ceño al escucharlo, sin embargo, al verlo, se encontró con que ese pelirrojo estaba sentado en el pasto y alrededor suyo estaban varios animalejos, esos animales eran conejos, habían muchos, estaban por todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, hasta había uno que se encontraba en su cabeza, aprecia que esos animales lo veían al pelirrojo como su Dios o algo así.

Era obvio, si, lo era, si el japonés se pasaba de recto, o le hablaba, de cualquier forma ese tarado le iba a joder, vio al pelirrojo, con esos animales, y no quiso decir que no le desagrado la escena.

-Conejo –salió de sus labios sin pensarlo, pero aun así, su voz era cortante.

-¿Tú?, por fin vuelves joven ermitaño, te he estado esperando –contesto sonriendo.

Kanda paso de recto, con su paso rápido entró a su casa, sin decir nada, como era de esperar de alguien como él. Lavi después de asimilar bien la situación, se paro haciendo alejar a todos los animales que estaban cerca de él, excepto uno que se encontraba en su cabeza. Abrió la puerta de aquella casa y encontró al japonés sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados, y luego de darse cuenta de la presencia del parchado dirigió sus orbes color azul oscuro, hacia el muchacho, el cual sonreía, como siempre, como el imbécil que era.

-¿Qué pasa joven ermitaño? –se le quedo viendo y se dio cuenta que cada ves que le decía por aquel apodo que el le había dado, este fruncía el ceño, –¿Te enoja que te diga joven ermitaño?, joven ermitaño

-Cállate conejo idiota

Lo primero que pensó el pelirrojo fue la razón del apodo, ese que vino de la nada, pero después de pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta que ese apodo vino, por que antes, él estaba jugando con tantos conejo, y aunque ese apodo no le gusto, prefirió seguir hablando del anterior punto, para que así, el azabache, no supiera que le disgusto el apodo.

-Y si te molesta tanto que te diga joven ermitaño dime tu nombre –sujeto al animal que estaba en su cabeza, y luego lo puso en la cabeza del contrario, el cual se enojo por ese acto, casi de inmediato agarro de forma muy brusca al animal y lo botó de su cabeza.

-Kanda –hablo muy cortante aunque parecía que el pelirrojo no le había escuchado, ya que fue directamente hacia el conejo que se había chocado contra la pared.

-Por que lo has botado Kanda –hablo preocupado por aquel animal – el no te hizo nada.

-¿Querías que te golpe a ti?

El pelirrojo le vio con su ojo esmeralda, un poco molesto, pero luego sonrió, una sonrisa picara.

-Kanda, ¿eh?,–cambio de tema– por fin me dices tu nombre, – se levanto, ya que estaba de cuclillas por ver al conejo– ¿Quieres ver un lugar?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no quiero.

-Hay vamos, vas a ver un lugar que te va a encantar.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo, idiota.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no.

Lavi hizo un mueca con los labios, pero luego la sonrisa picara renació en sus labios, soltó al animal que antes estaba agarrando, tranquilamente camino hacia la dirección del japonés, deteniéndose justo enfrente de él. Kanda solo lo veía, con esos ojos penetrantes. En un movimiento muy rápido le agarro de la muñeca, antes que el japonés pudiera retirar su mano, u otro movimiento, el parchado le estiro, tan fuerte, que hizo que el azabache se parara y corriera, ya que él otro se puso a correr, estirando al azabache.

Como ese imbécil pelirrojo corría muy rápido, el japonés sabia que si el intentaba hacer que lo soltara cuando el parchado seguía corriendo, podía caerse, entonces, solo espero a que ese imbécil parara, para que luego golpearlo, por haberle estirado.

Una ves que ese descerebrado, dejo de correr, y antes que el azabache lo golpeara, o insultara, o las dos, el pelirrojo señalo con su dedo índice, el paisaje que le quería mostrar, y los ojos de Kanda se dirigieron hacia ese paisaje. Dato curioso, dicen que si una persona esta viendo algo, la otra persona, no puede evitar ver la misma cosa, ya que nuestro cerebro esta desarrollado así.

Sus ojos se encontraron con ese paisaje, en el cual estaba todo la vegetación muerta, arboles resecos, y algunos animales botados en el suelo, casi muertos. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ya que, en primer lugar, no salía a donde demonios lo había llegado, segundo, a el le gustaba las plantas, con vida, y ver eso… lo enojo.

-Hace tiempo –empezó a hablar el pelirrojo, y el azabache, solo siguió viendo el lugar, sin querer desviar la mirada– este lugar era bello, pero en este año, o el año pasado, bueno, como sea, hace poco, había una granja aquí, pero por mala suerte esa granja fue invadida por ratones, no, no, eran ratas, gigantes, –aumento su volumen de voz, al decir la ultima palabra– entonces, para matarlas, tuvieron que rociar, con aviones, todo este lugar con veneno, haciendo así que este lugar acabara tan mal.

Los nudillo de Kanda tronaron. Lavi lo vio, sorprendido y asustado, soltó la muñeca del japonés –que se le olvido soltar– y dio unos cuentos pasos hacia atrás –por si acaso– e intento poner una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Estas molesto, Kanda?

La respuesta fue el monótono monosílabo, –Tsk– y después, el azabache, se fue, así de simple, se fue, quien sabe a donde, ya que ese lugar no conocía el azabache. El pelirrojo, se quedo ahí parado en el mismo lugar, por un par de minutos, con una sonrisa confiada, un poco malvada, sabiendo bien, que el azabache, no sabia como regresar a su casa, aun confiado, camino hacia delante y al poco tiempo, se encontró con el azabache, viendo adelante, como pensando, en donde tenia que ir.

El parchado, se acerco a él, siguiendo con esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Kanda? –hizo énfasis en su nombre.

El azabache, lo vio, frunció el ceño.

-No se donde ir –hablo con un tono muy enojado, y se enojo aun mas cuando ese imbécil se rió.

-Pues bueno, es por aquí –hablo caminando hacia delante.

Quiso golpearlo, ya que ese idiota se rió de él, joder, como era posible que ese imbécil siga sano, pero como, en verdad, no sabia por donde regresar, y lo mas probable era que no encontrara el camino de regreso, decidió no hacerle nada, por lo menos, no ahora.

-Y dime Kanda, cual es tu nombre –el otro le vio un poco confundido, pero mas enojado.

-Ya te lo dije, imbécil, acaso no recuerdas .

-En primer lugar, "Kanda" es un apellido, yo quiero saber tu nombre, segundo lugar, yo tengo memoria fotográfica, no me puedo olvidar de nada –se rió un poquito– entonces, ¿Me dices cual es tu nombre?

Kanda, no contesto, y el pelirrojo siguió hablando, del por que no le decía su nombre y… bla bla bla, la verdad, no le escucho, pero con el pasar de los minutos, ese bla bla bla, se volvió irritante, tanto así, que el japonés por fin le contesto, aunque de mala manera, pero no le dio su nombre:

-¿Y tú qué?

El pelirrojo pestaño dos veces seguidas, sorprendido de escuchar la voz del otro.

-¿Yo qué? –hablo señalándose a si mismo.

-Tu jodido nombre, imbécil, aun no me lo haz dicho, entonces ¿Por qué tendría que yo decirte mi nombre?

El contrario, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, pensó en que no tenia nombre, y que tendría que utilizar ese apodo dado por la ultima misión, pero sin saberlo, él, ya le respondió;

-No sé mi nombre, ¿Sabes? –él otro le vio con una cara "es estúpido", entonces, el apodado Lavi, se dio cuenta que es lo que había dicho, y entonces, se sintió bien, después de todo, por primera ves, era sincero, y podía serlo, ese chico, Kanda, no importaba si le decía algo, ya que, Lavi, se iría a una misión, muy pronto, no importaba… – O mejor dicho, no tengo nombre, soy un bookman, así que no tengo nombre, pero… si quieres me puedes llamar de cualquier forma –pareció pensarlo un rato– pero no vale que me digas, "Idiota", o Imbécil", o cualquier insulto, ¿Vale? –sonrió.

El azabache, no entendió bien, en verdad, no capto del porqué no tenia nombre o porqué no le quería decir su nombre, pero al final de cuentas, no importaba, si, no le intereso y si ese imbécil quería que le pusiera un nombre, pues tal ves haga, o lo va a hacer.

-¿No me vas a dar un nombre?, –hablo fingiendo estar triste, luego una risita salió de sus labios– Creo que te desanimo cuando te dije que no me llamaras idiota –volvió a reír.

-Cállate conejo idiota.

El otro, dejo de reír, intentado averiguar si ese "conejo", era el nombre que le iba a dar el azabache, o simplemente lo dijo para joderle, pero el no haría eso… ¿o sí?, la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro, desapareció por unos segundos.

-¿No me digas qué… conejo es el nombre que me vas a dar? –lo vio con atención, para saber la respuesta, por mala suerte, no la recibió– vamos, háblame, Kanda, no puedes hacer esto, Kanda…

Al darse cuenta de los lugares, el azabache, sus pasos se volvieron mas rápidos, haciendo así que el pelirrojo acabara atrás y prácticamente lo mando a la mierda.

-Kanda, no lo dirás en serio ¿verdad? –como el japonés no le respondió, eso era un "si", nunca dicho, pero entendido.

…..

…..

–….–

_ Al día siguiente…. En otra parte…_

-Cálmate padre, ya verás que pronto lo encontraremos –intento animar al hombre.

-Si, Tiedoll, pronto va a estar aquí Kanda –hablo Daisya.

-Pronto alguien vera los carteles que hemos puesto en la ciudad.

Pero el hombre seguía llorando a mares, desde aquel día fue a ver a sus hijos y se encontró con que Kanda ya no estaba, y vio la ventana abierta, para colmo, gracias a dormir con la ventana abierta, Allen acabo enfermo, –por eso Kanda se fue por ahí, eso y que sabia que no podía irse por la puerta, ya lo intento una vez, pero no salió bien– haciendo así que Tiedoll acabara muy triste, y también muy preocupado. El primer día fue por todo el pueblo, preguntando sí vieron a Kanda. Luego puso carteles de se busca con la foto del azabache por todo el pueblo, pero puso tantos carteles que el pueblo entero estaba lleno de ellos, era imposible que vieras una calle sin ningún cartel. Apareció en televisión, llorando a la cámara, pidiendo al japonés, que si lo estaba viendo, que por favor volviera y… etc., etc., pero todos esos esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya pasaron como un mes que su hijo no aparecía. Logrando que Tiedoll llorara, sin otra cosa que hacer, tampoco quería comer, hasta que encontrara a su hijo, preocupando a todos sus demás hijos.

-Ese maldito Bakanda, cuando lo encuentre…. –amenazo al aire el albino, pero antes que continuara la amenaza escucho el sonido de la puerta.

Como los demás de sus hermano estaban consolando a su pobre "padre", él decidió ir a abrir la puerta, además que parecía que nadie había escuchado el sonido, entonces camino hacia la puerta, y antes que pusiera la mano en la perilla, pudo escuchar que detrás de la puerta, alguien se reía, no, se mataba se risa, confundido por ese sonido abrió la puerta, y vio a un pelirrojo, que llevaba entre manos un cartel de búsqueda del mismísimo Kanda.

-¿Qué quiere? –pregunto aun confundido, pero sin perder ese tono amable que tenia.

El chico, intento dejar de reír, pero no pudo, entonces, acerco un poco mas el cartel, y dijo:

-Se donde está –pudo decir, aun riéndose y al mismo tiempo señalo al buscado.

Esas palabras llegaron hasta los oídos de Tiedoll, que al momento, pensó que por fin alguien sabia donde estaba su querido hijo, se levanto de la silla en donde estaba, haciendo que sus otros hijos dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, por el movimiento tan repentino del hombre, entonces, Tiedoll, corrió hacia la puerta, encontrándose con el pelirrojo y de inmediato lo fue a abrazar, aun llorando. El pelirrojo se quedo impactado, por tal acto.

-Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a él? –hablo el parchado dirigiéndose al albino.

-Padre, por favor cálmese, que él nos va a decir donde esta Bakanda.

-Tú –hablo Tiedoll, viéndole a la cara al pelirrojo, soltándole del abrazo– ¿Sabes dónde está Yuu-kun?

-¿Yuu? –hablo confundido el pelirrojo– ¿Kanda se llama Yuu? –volvió a preguntar.

-Entonces si, lo encontraste –hablo Daisya– a Kanda no le gusta que le digan por su nombre.

Lavi sonrió, de forma maliciosa tal ves, luego esa misma se volvió feliz, muy feliz y casi, de nuevo, se mato de risa, casi, solo salió una pequeña risita de sus labios, y tal ves de verdad la risa se iba a volver mas fuerte, pero Tiedoll volvió a insistir el paradero del japonés.

-Bueno, ya, ya, le voy a decir donde esta, pero… –dejo de sonreír, y puso una cara muy triste– se que la recompensa es alta… –había una recompensa por encontrar al japonés– y toda la cosa, pero, ¿sabe?, eso no es mucho para mi, es que… Yuu, la primera ves que me encontré con él, me golpeo muy feo y… –tomo una pausa dramática, mientras actuaba como la victima.

En esos segundo que el pelirrojo paro de hablar, para fingir que estaba por llorar, el albino vio ese parche que tenia en el ojo derecho, y las alarmas se encendieron.

-¡No me digas que Kanda te quito el ojo!

Por un momento el pelirrojo dejo de hacer el melodrama, y vio la cara del albino, que estaba muy preocupado, también estaba un poco molesto, de seguro que con Kanda.

-Sí, –volvió a hacer melodrama– por culpa de él, perdí mi bonito ojo, era hermoso, era de color verde, como este, –señalo su ojos izquierdo– ¿A qué no es bonito?, –pareció estar presumiendo su ojo– además que tengo que cuidar a un panda anciano, que me da patadas en la cara y con lo que me costó el medico… no sé si puedas, darme el doble de la recompensa.

-¿Cual es tu nombre? –pregunto Tiedoll, con lagrimas en los ojos, conmovido por lo que le dijo el pelirrojo.

Esta ves el parchado no les dijo "no tengo nombre".

-Me llamo Lavi.

-¡Lavi!, –las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Tiedoll– no te preocupes, yo te voy el triple de la recompensa. Ahora, ¿Me podrías decir donde esta Yuu-kun?

Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en la del parchado, había logrado que le dieron mas de lo que él había pedido, estaba feliz, entonces acepto a mostrarle donde estaba el japonés, siguiendo con esa sonrisa de "gane".

….…

…..

…

Vio por la ventana, enojado, y no, no era por el hecho que afuera estaba haciendo un frio de mierda, no, tampoco se debía a que no encontró ninguna planta para comer –ya que, sinceramente, no le gustaba la carne– sino que, estaba enojado, solo por un hecho que en verdad, no debía importar. El enojo, era dirigido mas que todo a él, joder que no entendía la razón por la cual él estuvo casi todo el día en esa casa, esperando a quien sabe quien, bueno, en realidad, esperando al imbécil, maldición, para colmo, sus malditos ojos se fijaban con atención hacia la puerta y algunas veces a la ventana si por si acaso lo veía atreves de esa misma.

Cuando cayo la noche, supo ahí, que esa imitación barata de un pirata no aparecería y se enojo, por no estar feliz de que ese imbécil no estaba, es que, a pesar de todo, –aunque el azabache nunca lo diría– ese imbécil hacia un poco mas divertido ese lugar.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con un navaja en la mano, –esa misma que Tiedoll le compro para que él se protegiera, la única cosa buena que le dio el hombre– la cual, la movía de una lado a otro, intentando, así pasar el rato, estaba aburrido y tal ves con la compañía de ese imbécil hacia que todo esto no sea tan…. El arma cayo al suelo, haciendo que esos pensamientos tan idiotas de disiparan. Un poco molesto, se levanto de la cama y se arrodillo para agarrar el arma, al agarrarla y como estaba cerca de su cama, vio que al fondo de esa misma, estaba algo, una figura que no reconocía, entonces, se agacho un poco mas para agarrar la cosa no conocida.

Al sacarla, vio con sus ojos un libro, con la tapa de color anaranjada, ese libro era viejo. Cuando lo vio, lo reconoció, ese era el libro que cuando encontró la casa estaba encima de la mesa y que mas tarde, al verlo, lo botó, al parecer acabando por estar debajo de su cama, y ese era igual a la descripción que le dio ese imbécil, o sea, que gracias a ese libro, el pelirrojo lo había conocido. No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, al ver a la cosa responsable de conocer al tarado ese, quiso botar esa cosa, arrojarla lejos para que nuca mas alguien lo encontrara, pero se dio cuenta que si hacia eso, ese pelirrojo, nunca lo dejaría en paz, entonces solo lo agarro, se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama y por el aburrimiento, abrió el libro, encontrándose con la primera hoja, la cual estaba vacía, luego vio las otras hojas, estaban todas vacías. Se enojo, tanto puto lio hizo ese imbécil para buscar ese libro, y al parecer estaba vacio.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta, y como auto reflejo, Kanda botó el libro, –como si lo encontraran leyendo algo que no debe– y por la puerta entro alguien que esperaba nunca mas ver. Tiedoll entró en la casa, con ojos llorosos y al ver al japonés, fue directo a abrazarlo, pero no pudo hacer eso, ya que Kanda lo botó de su lado, antes que el hombre efectuara el acto. Casi de inmediato, entraron otras personas, que eran, Moyashi, que le grito por haberse escapado, luego vino Daisya que llevaba un pelota en la mano –quien sabe por que– no muy apresurado entro Mari. Todos estaban ahí y Kanda frunció el ceño de inmediato, los vio con asco –excepto a Mari, que el era alguien soportable– y la una pregunta se le vino a la mente, y esa misma salió por sus labios:

-¿Cómo coño me encontraron?

La respuesta nunca fue dicha, ya que, de pronto ese imbécil, copia de pirata, entró por la puerta, con una sonrisa grande, muy grande, y en ese momento entendió todo, ya sabia como demonios lo encontraron, era culpa de él.

-Hola Yuu.

Y esa palabra, ese nombre monosílabo, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, que hace tiempo ya tenia que rebalsar, pero hasta ahora no lo hizo. Los ojos de Kanda se oscurecieron, lo veía con desprecio, con ganas de matarlo lentamente y dolorosamente, pero el parchado no quito la sonrisa.

* * *

En primer lugar, me quiero disculpar por la confusión del anterior capitulo, es que no sé que paso y… bueno, lo siento si se confundieron, pero ya lo arregle, así que no se preocupen. Luego, también, quisiera dar disculpa por la tardanza, bueno eso, es por que, en un principio no me gusto el episodio –cuando lo escribí en mi cuaderno– pero luego, vi la poca coherencia que tenia en el papel, de eso, saque este episodio, aun así tarde mucho, quería hacerlo para el martes 8 de Julio, es que ese día era el día de la pareja Yuvi, –¿Sabían?– pero bueno, aquí esta.

Ah, claro, quiero dar gracias a Marcia Andrea, por dejarme un reviews, _el único_, seria mejor decir, pero bueno, no me voy a rendir con esta historia, ya que me gusta lo que va a venir a continuación, aunque, creo, que la historia va a ser corta, que la inspiración no llega, tal ves unos cinco capítulos, tal ves. Pero bueno, en el próximo episodio se va a ver que va a pasar con Lavi, jajaja, y eso, bueno, creo que no les puedo decir mas, jaja, bueno, que mas, nos vemos en otra, mis queridos lectores.

Hasta el próximo episodio, y no se olviden de poner un reviews, jaja, en serio. Bueno, nos vemos.


	4. primer paso hacia la perdicion

Capitulo 3

El primer paso hacia la perdición

* * *

Entonces sonrió, no, no estaba feliz, tampoco le contaron de un chiste para que este se ría, no, ni siquiera él sabia la razón de la sonrisa, tal ves solo era la costumbre, pero en ese momento pareció un sádico al sonreír, no se confundan, él no estaba feliz por lo que paso, es mas, le dolió tanto, pero tanto esa imagen, se sintió culpable y un cierto odio en él se sintió. Suspiró, aun sonriendo_ ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? _

….

Se sorprendió mucho al ver los rayos del sol que acariciaban las colinas, una ves que salía de la casa que ahora pertenecía al azabache, trago saliva, bookman lo iba a matar cuando volviera. Desvió la mirada al lado derecho y vio como las cinco personas arrastraban al azabache para llevarlo nuevamente a la su hermosa casa, después de que calmarlo lo suficiente al japonés, bueno no, después de distraerlo y amarrarlo, por fin ya se lo podían llevar.

-Lavi, ¿seguro que vas a estar bien? –pregunto el albino.

La mano derecha toco su ojo izquierdo, tocando el ojo morado que le dejo el azabache cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta y luego un sonrisa fingidamente tranquila nació en sus labios.

-Si Allen, esto no es nada, verías lo que mi abuelo me hacia, –se rió– esto no es nada.

-¿De verdad?, si quieres te podemos llevar a un hospital –ofreció Tiedoll.

-No, esto, de verdad, no es para tanto.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto Allen.

-Si, si, –se estaba molestando– apresúrense a llevar a Yuu, o si no se va a escapar –sonrió.

-Espero que mueres –hablo el japonés– de la manera mas horrible y lenta posible.

El chico le vio, como le dio gracia aquellas palabras, esa era la ultima ves que se encontraría con él, después de hoy se iría con Panda a ver una guerra, si, era su ultimo día en ese lugar y solo sonrió de lo mas grande mientras detrás de él el sol brillaba cada ves con mas intensidad.

-Tal ves muera así –le dijo.

Todos se sorprendieron por aquellas palabras, pero antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, Lavi cerró su ojo y les dio la espalda, caminando lentamente hacia la casa en donde estaba su maestro. Levanto la mano y la movió de un lado a otro, esa era su despedida, según él, para siempre y nunca mas los volvería a ver, a nadie de ellos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se paró, mordió su labio inferior, sus pensamientos se empezaron a ordenar y un pequeño temblor apareció en su cuerpo, no era por que frío que hacia, no, era mas bien por el miedo que sentía de volver a la casa, era la quinta o tal ves mas noches que no llegaba a la casa, para colmo, ni encontró el libro deseado.

Los pasos fueron cada ves mas lentos, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su casa, levito la mano en la perrilla de la puerta, no quería abrirla, mejor dicho, tenia miedo de abrirla, trago saliva y cerró su ojo intentando calmarse para abrirla. No pudo. Y decidió pensar en otro plan. Seria mejor desaparecer un tiempo mas, claro, así tal ves bookman se calme…o se ponga peor, oh bueno, igualmente era mejor irse, así se podría calmar y pensar un poco mas en un escusa, además que no se quería encontrar con Panda, tal ves tendría que regresar en la noche, sí, así no le haría tanto lio, quiero decir, se enojaría, pero estaría un calmado al verlo sano y salvo, creo, bueno, pensaría en eso luego, ahora solo quería irse, lejos, muy lejos.

Se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar, cuando sintió algo muy fuerte en la nuca, con la fuerza de esa cosa lo hizo caer al suelo, si no tuviera reflejos en las manos se hubiera caído de cara. Una ves que se recupero del golpe, se pudo parar, vio al responsable del acto, quien mas lo haría.

-Panda, yo creo que si sigues haciendo eso, voy a acabar estando idiota –le hablo con un tono medianamente calmado, aunque tenia un pequeño temblor que trataba de ocultar, ya que no quería que sepa que estaba asustado.

-Ya eres un idiota, –contesto enojado– ¿Dónde te metiste todo el día?

-Em…¿por ahí?

Los ojos del anciano observaron a su alumno, al momento descubrió aquel color rojo que estaban en la parte blanca de su ojo, además vio el aumento de su mal humor que siempre tenia al no dormir.

-Te quedaste toda la noche despierto –aseguró.

-Algo así, pero no te enojes, aquí todo lo que me pediste –busco en sus bolsillos, ¿dónde estaba?, por favor, no quería ni pensar en que lo había dejado en la otra casa o tal ves que el japonés lo haya roto mientras casi lo mata.

-Perdiste las hojas, la tinta y las plumas que te pedí.

El pelirrojo dio una sonrisa nerviosa, joder, ahora si estaba muerto, además del hecho que se perdió todo el día de ayer para comprar esas cosas muy necesarias, había perdido aquello que fue a buscar. _Espero que mueres de la manera mas horrible y lenta posible,_ recordó las palabras del azabache. Trago saliva, ojala que no se cumpla, pensó.

-¿Acaso vendiste lo que te pedí? –le dijo viendo los billetes que le dio Tiedoll por la recompensa.

-No, esto es…em, le estafe a alguien y de ahí el dinero –explicó– no lo vendí, nunca lo haría, eso también era para mi.

-Te distrajiste estafando a alguien y por eso perdiste todo.

-No, –intento defenderse– no fue lo que paso, no sé como lo perdí, –susurro– pero, estaba practicando al estafar a alguien, es bueno ¿verdad?

-¿Practicando? –su tono era mas pasivo y engaño al chico haciéndole pensar que ya no estaba enojado.

Lavi soltó un suspiro aliviado, parecía que todo esto había acabado y que ahora solo tenia que ocuparse de buscar lo perdido, y si no, comprar nuevamente lo pedido. Los pájaros cantaron y algunos animales salieron de sus escondites para caminar por el bosque.

-Practicando –repitió de nuevo, luego dio un suspiro– ¿Tú practicando?, desde que conociste a aquel chico, tú estas dejando de lado todos tus estudios, ahora me vas a decir que estabas practicando –lo vio confrontándolo– di la verdad, mocoso.

Se enojo y no, no era porque no le gustara aquel determinativo que siempre el hombre le decía, no, era simplemente porque no le creía, si, solo fue por eso.

-Es la verdad Panda.

-Ese tal hombre que estafaste, no tendrá nada que ver con ese chico ¿verdad?

En verdad, algunas veces odiaba que no le podría engañar al hombre.

-No.

-¿Entonces cuál es la razón?, porque tu no estafarías a alguien sin algún otro propósito, además que tú sabes bien que los bookman no llevan dinero.

-Si quieres quemó el dinero, o lo botó al basurero o lo que sea. La cuestión es que yo estaba comprobando que mis habilidades para estafar, aun estaban bien.

-No deberías comprobar nada si aun estuvieras con tus estudios en ves de estar con ese chico.

-Mira panda, si ves bien yo siempre he practicado, quiero decir, estoy viendo si puedo hablar con un chico tan antisocial y violento como él, como lo pude hacer, no va a haber ningún problema en la guerra.

-Va a haber problema si tú eres un ignorante.

Lavi rió, burlándose de aquellas palabras, su risa era bajita y constante.

-¿Yo un ignorante? –volvió a reír– no te hagas panda, tú sabes que yo no soy un ignorante.

-La enfermedad del ignorante es ignorar su propia ignorancia*.

El chico dejo de reír y le vio serio. ¿Acaso estaba bromeando con él?, sabia que nadie, pero nadie le podía decir tal cosa, joder que él fue a lugar, vio culturas, además sabe idiomas que están olvidadas. Frunció el ceño. No podía aceptar tal cosa.

-Yo no soy un ignorante, yo sé mucho mas que esta humanidad imbécil.

El hombre suspiro agotado, de esos tan profundos y agitados que tú no puedes evitar mirar a la persona. Lavi calló.

-¿Y estas conforme con eso? –le vio seriamente– así no es como piensa un bookman.

Sentirse ofendido fue inevitable, después de todo le dijeron que no pensaba como algo que quería hacer. Esas risas alegres y la sonrisa que siempre tenia era una buena actuación de lo que en verdad era, él no era amable, no sonreía jamás, él había visto la cruda verdad del mundo, con eso, simplemente eso, ya sé puede saber que él no era alegre, no hay que olvidar de que también tenia un carácter explosivo cuando lo insultaban, con eso, lo que le dijo bookman, lo enojo, demasiado.

-¿Estas diciendo de que yo no tendría que ser un bookman?

-Estoy diciendo que así no es como piensa uno.

Solo lo dijo en un arranche que ira y idiotez momentánea:

-Ya, entonces no debería ser un bookman.

El hombre le vio, Lavi estaba muy alterado, demasiado, debía calmarse para pensar las cosas, eso y que el hombre era muy frio en verdad, siempre aprecia que no le importaba mas que él y nada mas, pero si se preocupaba por su alumno aunque no lo demostrara.

-Ya.

-¡Ya! –grito el chico mientras se iba del lugar.

Bookman vio como su alumno se iba, los animalitos del lugar parecían verlo y cuando el chico pasaba cerca de uno, este huía, Lavi estaba enojado y tal ves regresaría mas tarde o tal ves se iría, comenzó a pensar bookman. Cuando lo perdió de vista entró de nuevo a la casa y dejo la puerta abierta para que –por si acaso– el pelirrojo entrara. No sabe que ese fue otro error de tantos que cometió a través de los años.

….

No entendía, de verdad, no podía captar como demonios su maestro de tanto años le había podido decir eso, él le dio prácticamente toda su vida y ahora, ahora decir que él no pensaba como debería pensar un bookman. Maldición. Él, desde niño, ya sabia que tenia que pensar o lo que un buen bookman debía pensar. Desde la tierna edad de 8 años hasta ahora fue lo que le dio, ¡11 años de su vida!, sí, mas de una década para que luego, cuando ya no le faltaba mucho, arruinaban lo que él quería ser, esto era inaudito, esto era como una estaca que se clavó muy profundo en el corazón vacio del chico.

Camino sin ver nada, solo camino enojado y sin saberlo ya se encontraba en la cuidad, en donde la gente le rodeaba y lo veían como un loco, pero él no le importaba, ni siquiera sabia que había gente a su alrededor, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos para poder poner atención a otra cosa.

En ves de que él estuviera jugando con juguetes de niño, este era técnicamente torturado con libros, entrenando su sabiduría, físico y medicina para la guerra. Oh, las guerras. No era para nada normal que un niño estuviera viendo guerras, viendo todo lo malo del mundo a esa edad, gracias a eso no quedo muy cuerdo, en verdad, ya comenzaba a oír una voz que no sabia de quien era. A su maestro le entrego todo y ahora solo le bota como si nada, ¿Para que entonces le dio todo?

Ya estuvo cansado de caminar como un demente por las calles, entonces se sentó en uno asiento que había en el parque, sin darse cuenta el sol ya estaba en la parte mas arriba del suelo, sí, ya era medio día, pero al pelirrojo no le importo, tampoco noto que en un momento quedo dormido por en cansancio. Esto, las palabras dichas lo enojaron y le pusieron muchas ideas en la cabeza, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

….

_-¿Qué es un bookman? –preguntó. _

_-Son hombres que saben la verdad –respondió el otro– ¿Quieres ser un bookman, niño?_

_-¡Si!_

_-Entonces ven conmigo y yo te mostrare la verdad_

…

Despertó, luego vio a su alrededor para saber donde estaba, dio una mirada extraña hacia el paisaje, mientras en su mente se preguntaba como demonios llego ahí, dio un pequeño bostezo y se acomodo mejor en la silla, ¿Por qué se fue?, comenzó a pensar, dio otro bostezo, es cierto, bookman lo boto diciendo de que él no era digno de ser un bookman.

Siguió sentado en la silla, si lo pensaba bien todas las palabras de bookman tenían sentido, pero no podía aceptar que igualmente le hayan podido hacer esto, se echó en la silla fijándose en las nubes. Él había dejado todo lo que tenia por su sueño de ser un bookman, su nombre, su familia, sus amigos, sus sueños, su cuidad, todo lo que respectaba ser él. Frunció el ceño como si se enojara con él cielo.

Bueno, hay que reconocer algo muy importante, esto es que…él no tenia familia, no tenia amigos, su sueño solo era ser un bookman, su cuidad no le importaba, era un lugar horrible y con respecto al nombre, nunca supo su nombre, jamás, lo único que sabia que su madre era una desgraciada que lo abandono a los tres años por las calles y su padre, ni se cuenta. Con bookman le dio un nombre, aunque temporal, pero le dio, aunque no debía pensar así veía al viejo como su abuelo, tubos tantos conocidos que se podrían consideran como sus amigos, tubo muchas nacionalidades con el pasar de las guerras, él tubo mas de lo que hubiera tenia si se quedaba, bookman fue su salvación.

Cerró su único ojo para intentar pensar mejor la situación.

Pero el viejo era muy abusivo, le torturaba con los libros, algunas veces no le dejaba salir a ninguna parte solo para que acabara de leer, estaba mas que seguro, por que era obvio, de que bookman se dio cuenta de su ojo morado que le dejo de regalo el azabache, bookman que hizo, lo riño, lo golpeo y le dijo que no serbia para ser un bookman, al viejo no le importaba su estado físico.

Se escucharon los ruidos de los niños jugando a la pelota y le pelirrojo se paró de la silla, ya no estaba enojado, solo cansado de todo esto, así que suspiro y camino por el parque tranquilamente, no noto lo que los niños le veían muy raro.

-Disculpe señor –le dijo un niño estirándole los pantalones– ¿Qué le paso en su ojo? –pregunto tiernamente.

El chico bajo la mirada, en un momento de estar serio y hasta daba un poco de miedo, paso a tener una gran sonrisa en la cara y agacharse para ver mejor al niño.

-¿Esto? –pregunto mostrando su ojo morado– ¿o el otro? –señalo su parche.

El niño se le quedo viendo mientras que los demás mocosos se iban acercando alrededor del pelirrojo.

-¿Ambos?

El chico sonrió mostrando esos blancos dientes, mientras que ya un circulo de niños lo rodeaban por la curiosidad de saber lo de su ojo. Lavi se sentó en el piso. Solo quería olvidarse del problema por un rato y jugar ser Lavi.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo soy un pirata –los chicos le vieron sorprendidos.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto uno.

-¿Vas robando a la gente?–otro hablo.

-¿Estas con un barco? –siguieron las preguntas.

-Wow, wow, chicos, esperen un rato, muchas preguntas, pero si, de verdad soy un pirata, robo en ves en cuando, pero mayormente voy al final del arcoíris para que el duende me de su tesoro, y sí, tengo un barco, gigante, es hermoso.

-¿Conoces a los duendes?

-¿No que los duendes no querían dar su tesoro?

-¿Nos podrías mostrar tu barco?

-Si, en un principio los duendes no me querían dar su dinero, entonces tuve que darles algo muy importante para mi para que sea algo justo, ¿Sabe lo que le di al duende? –pregunto y los niños negaron con la cabeza– mi ojo –señalo su parche– así, hice que cuando quiera pueda ir a agarrar alguna que otra moneda de oro –les dijo riéndose entre dientes– y de mi barco, no les puedo mostrar, esta con un gran agujero en le piso, por eso estoy en tierra –les explico y antes que los niños le llenaran de preguntas dijo– y haber, tú –señalo a un niño– dime una pregunta.

El niño pensó un rato y luego se le ocurrió algo. El pelirrojo simplemente le gustaba contar historias a los niños, eran tan fácil de engañar.

-¿Tú eres bueno o malo?

El pelirrojo le vio un rato, no esperaba esa pregunta, es mas, ni siquiera tenia una respuesta, ahora que lo pensaba él no era nada, ni malo ni bueno, ni blanco ni negro, era nada.

-Mn…bueno, eso es algo…¿cómo les podría decir? –susurro– verán, ¿Qué pasa si agarrar blanco y lo mezclas con negro? –pregunto.

-Se hace gris –todos respondieron.

-Exacto, vaya niños mas inteligente, bueno, eso soy yo, gris.

Los niños dieron miradas confundidas, no entendían a que se refería con eso, pero Lavi decidió de que ya era suficiente de fingir ser Lavi y desde ahora, mañana, tendría otro nombre y dependiendo a la situación, otra personalidad, ya que iba a ir con otra guerra con el anciano. Simplemente sonrió mientras se paraba.

Saben, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que reunirme con todos mis tripulantes –se estaba por ir y los niños le veían cada paso que daba.

-¿Y tú otro ojo? –preguntaron.

El chico se dio la vuelta para luego ya no fingir una sonrisa, solo darles una mirada de hielo y el tono de la voz era indiferente.

-Me golpearon –respondió y luego se fue.

Los niños cruzaron miradas, no entendían a al hombre de cabello tan raro, hasta pesaron que aquel hombre no existía y que solo fue su imaginación.

-Con que eso es gris —dijo uno.

…

Horas mas tarde….

_Entonces sonrió, no, no estaba feliz, tampoco le contaron de un chiste para que este se ría, no, ni siquiera él sabia la razón de la sonrisa, tal ves solo era la costumbre de fingir sonrisas, pero en ese momento pareció un sádico al sonreír, no se confundan, él no estaba feliz por lo que paso, es más, le dolió tanto, pero tanto esa imagen llena de sangre y hojas botadas, se sintió culpable y un cierto odio en él se sintió. Suspiró, aun sonriendo ¿Qué iba hacer ahora?, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora que ya no le quedaba nada?_

* * *

Bueno, aquí acaba el capitulo, lo que paso se va a ver mas tarde, en el siguiente episodio o tal ves my¡ucho mas lejos, da igual, se va a saber mas tarde. Esto tenia que haber puesto el domingo, pero mi enfermedad no me dejo, de cualquier forma lo puse.

Espero que alguien comente para saber que les parecio la historia por el momento.

Hasta la proxima.


	5. reflexionar

Lo siento por tardar tanto en poner este capitulo, es que hubo un gran problema con mi modo de escribir, o sea mi computadora, apenas y puedo escribir, no saben cuando me costo hacer este capitulo, pero como ya tenia el capitulo listo en mi mente además que como un rato le debía a **Marcia Andrea **ya que ella cumplió en poner un capitulo de su historia -perspectivas- ahora es mi turno de poner esto, jajaja.

* * *

Capitulo 5

* * *

Reflexionar

* * *

El enojo de una persona puede comenzar de distintas maneras, ya sea porque molestaron a la persona o porque este mismo tuvo una mala noche o...ese tipo de cosas, pero nunca, jamás vas a conocer a alguien parecido a Kanda Yu. Había rumores, en el orfanato, que este nació con el ceño fruncido y gracias a eso su madre lo abandonó. Además con su carácter que confirmaba a ese rumor, nadie se le acercaba y por ello siempre andaba solo, pero él no estaba triste por eso, no, a él le gustaba la soledad. Sin embargo, en menos de un año ya tenia un amigo, bien, a él le gustaba la soledad, por ello no entendió muy bien como rayos acabó teniendo uno y que para colmo que lo soportaba, en un principio su acosador personal y su peor molestia, la persona que hizo que mas de una ves una niñera le riña gracias a que este lloraba cada ves que lo mandaba a la mierda. Pero después de todo eso, acabó siendo su único y mejor amigo.

Por eso mismo sufrió en secreto -ya que nunca diría eso en voz alta- cuando Tiedoll lo adoptó, claramente que también lo odió al hombre, ya que le alejó de su único amigo. Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que su ahora hijo estaba triste, decidió averiguar el por qué del asunto, pero cuando comprendió que el azabache no diría ni pio de lo que le pasaba, _de seguro que su nuevo hijo era tímido, _pensó en ese momento. No le dejo otra opción que ir a preguntar al orfanato si sabían algo sobre el asunto y buena idea, ya que gracias a eso supo la existencia de Alma Karma, el único amigo que su hijo tuvo.

Casi de inmediato de saber la existencia del coreano, quiso adoptarlo. Al saber eso, Alma estuvo muy contento, casi llorando de la alegría, Kanda -aunque no lo demostró mucho- también estuvo feliz por la noticia. Pero igual que una comedia de mal gusto, cuando ya era legalmente el hijo de Tiedoll, el niño murió. Al parecer uno de sus padres murió con una enfermedad del corazón -la muerte súbita- así que gracias a eso, ese gen de la enfermedad seguía en el y la cantidad de emociones que sintió en esos momentos, hizo activar ese gen y que despertará, por mala suerte, el niño se desmayo antes de que pudiera decir la molestia que sentía en el pecho.

Kanda se puso peor que antes, dejó de hablar, bueno el nunca hablaba, pero dejó de decir su común monosílabo favorito, tsk, casi todo el día se encerraba en su cuarto y mandaba a todo el mundo a la mierda. El francés siempre intentaba animar a su hijo, pero este siempre lo mandaba a la mierda cada ves que empezaba por decir "sé lo que se siente perder aun ser querido...". Sin poder soportarlo mas, Tiedoll comenzó a planear ideas para animar a su hijo, comprarle todo tipo de cosas, que al final siempre encontraba en el basurero, nada funcionó, entonces nació la idea de que tal ves si adoptaba a otro niño, quizás así lo animaba.

El niño que quiso adoptar, tenia una vida muy fea. Sus padres lo abandonaron ya que nació con una deformación en la mano izquierda, el bebe estuvo por unas cuantas horas llorando a todo pulmón en la calles de Londres, por suerte del niño un hombre que pasaba por ahí lo recogió y cuido de él, solo que el hombre estaba enfermo, y cuando el niño tenia 5 años, el hombre murió no antes dejar al niño al cuidado de uno de sus amigos, el hombre mas desgraciado que alguna ves vas a conocer. Cross Marian, este mismo cuido al niño por un año, para que le quitaran la custodia por abuso infantil.

Como ya dije antes, todo sus planes fracasaron, en verdad ya que cuando el francés presento al albino, el azabache solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si le desagradara la presencia del chico, pero fue un gran error cuando dijo "él podría ser tu nuevo amigo". Cuando comprendió que Tiedoll quería reemplazar a Alma con Moyashi -ese apodo le dio simplemente cuando lo vio- se enojo. Allen Walker apenas tenia unos 6 años y Kanda tenia unos 11 años, fue fácil para el azabache, golpear al moyashi hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente.

_¿Acaso se volvieron mas imbéciles? ¿Cómo ese patético moyashi podría ser el reemplazo de Alma? ¿Cómo alguien podía creer que hay un reemplazo para Alma? Le pareció la cosa mas aberrante del mundo, lo odió, lo odió y lo odió, no solo a Tiedoll sino que también a moyashi._

_..._

_..._Sí, bueno, puede que sí, y si fuese un sí, entendería -algo- su comportamiento del mismo día, eso de quedarse todo el día esperando a la molestia en vida, dirigir su mirada como tonto hacia la ventana viendo si ese idiota llegaba. Tal ves, desde cierto ángulo y uno que otro acto que hacia le recordaba a su amigo ya fallecido. No era su hermano gemelo perdido, no. El conejo salió totalmente ileso después de una semana que lo conoció, no sabia como lo hacia, pero acabó ileso, sin embargo, con Alma hasta el final cuando había una pelea, siempre acaban ambos heridos. Cuando abrían la boca, era el mismo caso, hablaba como un loro, sin embargo ganaba Alma en lo parlanchín, además que los temas tocados eran distintos, el coreano hablaba de algunas cosas que leía en sus libros o de su pasión que era la mayonesa; el pelirrojo, decía cualquier estupidez y con palabras que no conocía. Cuando el silencio llegaba -y eso era pocas veces pero cuando llegaba- el coreano parecía estar aburrido del mismo silencio, se movía como gusano y después de un minuto, se aburría y volvía hablar, en cambio, la copia barata de un pirata parecía analizar el lugar. Solo había una cosa en la que se parecían sin decir un "pero...", era la sonrisa que regalaban a todo ser, aquella que estaba llena de vida y parecía robar los rayos del sol, aunque...ahora que lo pensaba bien, hasta en eso eran diferentes.

Pero ahora, en ese preciso momento, no importaba toda esta mierda. Estuvo todo el día como un idiota en su casa esperándolo, para luego, aparezcan Tiedoll, Deisya, Chouji y Moyashi, poco después apareciera el pelirrojo con su estúpida sonrisa pegada a su rostro, ah y claro, diciendo su nombre tabú.

El parchado cayó al suelo, mientras que a Kanda ya lo sujetaban como unas tres personas, para evitar que golpe otra ves al chico. Chouji agarró con toda su fuerza la mano derecha del azabache, Allen sujetaba la otra mano y Deisya lo sujetaba por detrás, Marie se paró enfrente de él para intentar calmar al japonés, mientras que por detrás del ciego, Tiedoll ayudaba al conejo al levantarse. Kanda gruñía que lo soltaran, Marie seguía hablando e intentando calmarlo, Allen repetía que no lo dejarían, ya que no querían la muerte del pelirrojo, usando ese insulto dado por él. Lo que mas le molesto fue que la copia barata de un pirata hablaba con el francés como si nada estuviera sucediendo. Frunció el ceño.

Un crujir de una rama fue mas que suficiente para que Chouji desvié la mirada hacia la ventana mas próxima, para ver de donde vino el ruido, haciendo así que perdiera su concentración en su anterior objetivo, Kanda. El japonés aprovecho la situación. En ese preciso momento le dio un codazo muy fuerte al de la derecha, haciendo así que este por el dolor y la fuerza del golpe, se cayera a la izquierda, llevándose consigo a Deisya. Los ojos plateados se desviaron por un momento para ver a las dos personas caerse, haciendo así que no pudiera detener la mano de Kanda, la cual lo sujeto con mucha fuerza, debido a eso, el albino soltó un breve momento por el dolor que sintió por el agarre, ese pequeño momento en que estuvo libre, fue lo suficiente para lanzar al inglés contra el francés, eliminando así a sus cuatro obstáculos. Ahora podía ir donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba completamente sorprendido. No iba a matarlo...no, solo iba a enseñarle una lección muy importa, aunque al azabache nunca le gusto eso de ir aconsejando a la gente, esta ves lo iba a hacer para que entienda que con él no se debe meter nadie, ¿la razón?, puede que sea para que ese imbécil no se vuelva a acercar o...tal ves se deba a su extrañamente humor de perros que tenia ese día.

-Kanda tu sabias que solo era cuestión de tiempo que Tiedoll te encontrara, sabias que él no descansaría hasta encontrarte -decía Marie para clamar a Kanda.

-Marie...auxilio...-pedía un recate urgente Deisya, ya que Chouji estaba encima de él.

El pelirrojo temblaba tanto como la primera ves que se encontró con él. Kanda dio un paso, el parchado retrocedió uno, el azabache caminaba un poco mas, el otro retrocedió un poco mas, parecía como si estuvieran jugando a un juego absurdo. Pensaba que Kanda estaba lo suficientemente molesto para decidir que ahora iba a acabar con su existencia, tal ves no haya sido la mejor idea llamarle por su nombre tabú...pero...debía hacerlo, era tan tentador que no lo pudo evitar. Tragó saliva. En realidad no quería morir, debía ser un bookman, por favor. Aun con el miedo que sentía, dibujo un sonrisa en su cara, mientras que sus oídos ya escucharon el crujir de los puños de Kanda.

-¿S-Sabes?, panda me esta llamando...me debería ir.

Salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, por mala suerte, por el apuro de alejarse de Kanda, no se dio cuenta que corrió por el lado contrario en donde se encontraba la puerta, mejor dicho, la única puerta existente en la casa. La casa era muy simple, quiero decir, solo había cuatro paredes, dentro de la casa no existía otra pared que sirviera para dividir el dormitorio de cocina, por ejemplo. Por ello fue fácil salir corriendo en cualquier lugar de la casa sin temor de encontrarse con una pared, además que no había casi ningún mueve dentro de esa casa, lo que hacia mucho mas fácil ir corriendo. Mientras corría veía sus escapes de la casa, ya que Kanda ya se puso a perseguirlo. Solo tenia cinco opciones vigentes para irse del lugar, la primera era la puerta, la ventana, la otra ventana, la ultima ventana y el agujero secreto que había en la casa, que servía para escapar por si acaso. Pero...todas las salidas eran...inútiles ahora. En cada ventana, si saltaba por ella, no solo habría la posibilidad de que un vidrio se clave en su bello rostro, sino que también, debajo de la ventana había un arbusto espinoso y muy venenoso, así que...no gracias. En ese agujero secreto...nop, ya que para poder entrar por ahí debía mover un mueve pesado, hasta que se pare e intente mover el mueble, Yu -que le pisaba los talones- ya lo alcanzaría. Con la puerta, la opción mas razonable para alguien, no era muy buena idea, ya que estaba mas que seguro que si paraba aunque sea por un segundo, Yu ya le alcanzaría.

Tomo un poco de aire mientras continuaba con esa carrera sin mucho sentido. Al poco rato aparecieron en esta carrera en círculos Allen, luego Deisya y al final Chouji. Esto en verdad parecía ridículo, cinco personas girando en círculos en una casa, en el medio de la casa se encontraban Tiedoll y Marie. El australiano dio un suspiro cansado, mientras que Tiedoll veía la escena tranquilo, es que sus hijos estaban jugando.

Lavi agarraba cualquier cosa para botar al azabache, por mala suerte siempre que le botaba algo, Kanda lo esquivaba, Allen igual, también Deisya y a duras penas Chouji evitaba el golpe. Entonces agarró la pelota que trajo Deisya, y la boto, otra ves los tres chicos detrás de él lo esquivaron, pero Chouji no pudo hacerlo, logrando así que la pelota le diera directo a la cara, gracias al golpe cayó al suelo. Lo deben conocer, ese efecto domino que cuando cae uno caen todos, bueno en este caso pasó algo parecido. Lavi al estar mas ocupado por su espalda que por su delante, tropezó con el cuerpo inerte del gordo, haciendo que gracias a eso, cayera encima de él, tanto como a Kanda como a Allen les paso algo similar. Deisya, que gracias a dios era el ultimo, pudo detenerse y no caer como los demás.

Una ves que Allen, Kanda y Lavi se pararan, por fortuna, no volvieron a correr en círculos como unos maniáticos, sino que el pelirrojo se fue directo a la puerta, y cuando la abrió Kanda la cerró. Lavi sonrió, nervioso.

-Oh vamos...déjame ir Yu, yo no hice nada malo.

-Lo hiciste y deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila antes de que te mate.

-Eso es mentira -su único ojo fue capaz de darse cuenta que Allen y Deisya tramaban un plan- yo no hice nada tan malo para recibir un intento de homicidio.

_Tenía algo de razón, ya que no lo quería matar, solo enseñarle una lección de vida. _

-Aunque creo que tú siempre eres así, ¿no?, querer dejar inconsciente a Allen solo porque el señor Tiedoll quiere animarte de la muerte de tu amigo, no me parece...-tenía que ganar tiempo, para que así Deisya y Allen pudieran efectuar su plan, entonces uso su don, la gran boca que tenia, pero..tal ves eso fue una mala idea-.

Los ojos de Kanda se oscurecieron de inmediato, volviéndose casi oscuros, el pelirrojo tembló un poco mas al verlo, no sabia que había hecho para hacer que el azabache se moleste tanto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - Lavi estuvo muy tentando de preguntar ¿saber qué?, pero al escuchar la voz tan fría y aterradora de Kanda que...solo se calló- Tú le dijiste -afirmó viéndole al francés.

El hombre asintió, sin miedo alguno.

-Sí, yo le dije a Lavi, pero Yu-kun, ya han pasado 8 años desde eso, debes superarlo.

Arqueó una ceja, por un breve rato pensó ¿Quién puta era Lavi?, pero al analizar un poco supo que el chico idiota, ese que dijo "no tengo nombre", resulta que tenia un nombre y era Lavi...no sabia porque, pero de inmediato, cuando lo vio, frunció el ceño. Tenia muchas razones para estar molesto...mas que todo consigo mismo, ya que espero al imbécil, al menos un 80% de su enojo estaba dirigida a él mismo, lo demás era para el pelirrojo y un poco a Allen -que a él siempre le llegaba algo del enojo-. Pero al nombrar a esa cicatriz aun vigente, hizo que una antigua herida se abriera y se enojara, mucho mas. En estos 8 años, no quería ni oír que alguien hablara de su antiguo amigo y cada ves que escuchaba ese nombre llegaba el enojo, mandaba a la mierda a la persona o llegaba al extremo de golpearlo. El no dormir bien, -por culpa del parchado, que cada ves le iba a despertar a las 4 A.M. y se acostumbro a hacerlo sin la necesidad de que venga el pelirrojo- el estar esperándolo, el encontrar el libro que causo todo, -y para colmo este se encontraba vacío- el volverse a encontrar con eso idiotas que se hacían llamar su familia y...el recordar a su vieja herida, hizo que ese vaso imaginario no solo se rebalse, sino que también se caiga al suelo y se rompa en mil pedazos. Cada ves que pensaba en esta ira que solo aumentaba y no bajaba, perdía unos instantes, en lo cuales nadie se movía. Por desgracia recordó a Alma, su sonrisa tan jovial, sus tonterías, cuando se ponía molesto, la alegría que sentía el niño al ver como él aceptaba a jugar, todo, maldición, todo, hasta la ultima sonrisa que le regaló, lo alegre que estaba el coreano y el mismo, de que iban a ser hermanos y su muerte, cuando él se desmayo y lo tomo como si fuese un juego.

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, nadie hacía nada. Parecía que se habían pegado al piso y que sus lenguas fueron comidas por ese hambriento gato. Parecieron minutos, un poco mas y horas, pero en realidad fueron segundos, unos muy largos segundo. Cuando el japonés volvió en si, sus ojos -que ahora no parecían estar tan oscuros- se dirigieron a la figura del conejo.

-¡Ahora! -gritó Deisya.

De inmediato, ambos hermanos sujetaron una soga que se encontraba en el suelo, rápidamente procedieron a atar al azabache.

Se movió e intentó liberarse de las sogas, joder que era una gran molestia que el moyashi haya entrado en un campamento y gracias a eso sepa hacer nudos muy fuertes. Gruñó. Estaba molesto, con todo...con lo que vio.

...

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_Volteó la mirada, para encontrarse con que ese tarado pelirrojo ya se encontraba dentro se su casa y para aumentar los puntos suicidas él se metió a su cama y hasta tuvo el lujo de acurrucarse entre las sábanas. Frunció el ceño. _

_-Sal de mi cama -ordenó. _

_-No...están caliente y suave -pareció quejarse. _

_No sabia, en verdad, no podía comprender como demonios podía haber una persona tan imbécil como él, tampoco sabia porque ya se había acostumbrado a que ese tarado estuviese en esa casa, que siempre le haga preguntas estúpidas y que le intente robar su cama, cosa que mayormente conseguía. Se paró de la silla de donde se encontraba y camino hacia donde encontraba su cama. _

_-He dicho que te...-estuvo apunto de botarle de su cama y que este bese el suelo, pero el otro le interrumpió._

_-Responde a mi pregunta y me voy. _

_-¿Qué pregunta? _

_El parchado rió por debajo y el azabache le dio un golpe para que se callara. _

_-¿Por qué estás aquí? -volvió a preguntar._

_-Porque yo encontré esta casa y ahora es mía, ahora vete. _

_-Yo no me voy. _

_-Tú dijiste...-se enojo y estuvo apunto de botarle._

_-Ya sé porque estas aquí, te pregunto la razón de que un chico que parece ser de mi edad, esta en un bosque. Según lo que sé, un chico normal de mi edad va a fiestas con un sus amigos, tiene una vida social muy activa, bueno es obvio que tú no, pero...¿por qué alguien quiere estar en un bosque? _

_-Porque sí -respondió cortante- ahora sal de mi cama._

_-No, yo quiero saberlo. _

_-Y si dices que un chico de tu edad va a fiestas, ¿Por qué puta tú no te vas a una fiesta y me dejas en paz? _

_El pelirrojo rió. _

_-Bueno yo no soy un chico normal. _

_-Pues yo tampoco. _

_Volvió a reír y se acurrucó de nuevo en las sábanas. _

_-Sal de la cama antes de que mate y te entrege a los animales, para que ellos te coman. _

_-Lo voy a hacer, pero primero dime como es tu familia. _

_Agarró la madera que sostiene al colchón. Era obvio que el imbécil no se quería ir y que hablaría de un montón de cosas para no salir de su cama, joder que siempre hacia eso, pero ahora no. Con la fuerza que tenia, logró voltear la cama, gracias a eso, el parchado fue aplastado por la cama. Gritó asustado el idiota. _

_-Esta bien, esta bien, saldré de la cama, pero ayúdame._

_-No, tú sal solo._

_El pelirrojo siguió quejándose tanto por el dolor como por el comportamiento del azabache. En verdad esos pocos segundos, el azabache sonrió, no, no fue una sonrisa grande, fue una sonrisa casi invisible. Era divertido y mucho, ver como ese estúpido parchado intentaba salir de esa situación, estuvo muy tentado a sentarse sobre la cama para dificultar el escape del pelirrojo y casi lo hace, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, la copia barata de un pirada ya había salido. _

_-¿Sabes? -comenzó a decir ese idiota- ya que no me ayudaste, he decidió no irme de este lugar._

_Frunció el ceño. _

_-Ahora dime ¿Cómo es tu familia? _

_-Que te importa -habló cortante- ahora vete. _

_-Esa no es una respuesta. _

_Harto, demasiado harto de escuchar a ese idiota le agarró de las solapas y con la otra mano ya formo un puño. Debía irse, de una u otra forma. _

_-Largo de aquí -su voz tan fría hizo temblar un poco al pelirrojo, pero si era así...¿por qué sonreía?_

_-Ok, me voy a ir...sí me dices cómo es tu familia._

_-¿Crees que te voy a decir eso a ti?_

_-¿Qué tengo yo?, es mas, estoy muy seguro que tú lo le dirías a nadie. _

_-Exacto, ahora que sabes eso largo de aquí. _

_-Hagamos algo justo -dijo sentándose en una silla...espera ¿qué?, ¿cómo ese tarado se escapó de su agarre?- yo te voy a decir algo muy importante para mi y tú dices algo muy importante para ti ¿de acuerdo? _

_-No, yo no voy a decirte nada. _

_-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso...yo tampoco debería contarte nada -rió un poco y el japonés al no entender nada frunció un poco mas el ceño- pero como tú eres una de esas personas que no contaría nada a nadie, porque no tienes a nadie a quien decirle, además que pronto me voy a ir y es muy posible que nunca mas nos volvamos a ver...¿Sabes? Creo que si quiero contarte. No es necesario que tú lo digas -sonrió de una forma tal que pareció por un breve instante que le faltaba el aire- Bueno comenzare...hace tiempo..._

_..._

-Yu-kun baja por favor -gritó el francés de nuevo.

Kanda solo pudo chistar hacia los gritos tan persistentes del hombre. Se paró de su cama para ir hacia su armario cambiarse de ropa, sabia que si no bajaba dentro de un momento Tiedoll subiría para ir a llevarlo a la mesa. Odia la casa, odiaba las paredes pintadas de un color amarillo fuerte, odiaba todo lo que era la casa y volver ahí, era una mierda. Al recordar su odio hacia la casa, también recordó al conejo idiota, ese que le entregó a esos malditos que se hacen llamar su familia. _¿Por qué estás aquí? _ Vino de la nada esa pregunta que una ves le hizo el idiota. Tal ves ese imbécil haya sido un espía que envió Tiedoll para buscarlo, pero si eso era cierto...¿Por qué tardo tanto en decirle al francés? Se escuchó otro grito pidiendo que bajara a desayunar sacándole de sus pensamientos, se enojo y decidió hacerle callar. Salió de su cuarto dispuesto a gritarle al francés, pero hubo algo que le detuvo.

-Yu, ven -hubo otro gritó y no, no gritó Tiedoll.

Solo existían dos personas que le llamaban por su nombre de pila, uno ya esta muerto y el otro es su "padre", entonces se pregunto por un rato quién había gritado. Dejó de moverse y se quedo parado ahí, cerca de la puerta del cuarto. ¿Tal ves uno de sus "hermanos" se volvió mas idiota y le dijo por su nombre tabú? No, era otra voz. Cuando reconoció la voz le pareció algo mas imposible y como no volvieron a gritar decidió ver por su propia cuenta ver si era verdad lo que pensaba.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras se podía escuchar como las demás personas de abajo hablaban y reían. Esa risa, era...de él. Una ves que acabo de bajar pudo ver a las 6 personas. Ahí de espaldas se encontró con la cabellera roja, cuando este volteo a verlo se encontró con su sonrisa.

Él sonrió mostrando los dientes blancos, aunque apenas era las 8 de la mañana parecía tan alegre y lleno de vida como cualquier otro día, aunque...después de ver la sonrisa por una milésima de segundo, se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa no era la de siempre. Kanda, aunque no quería, ya conocía esa sonrisa que entregaba a cada cosa que se le cruzara, por ello se dio cuenta que no era la misma, se notaba algo hueca y un poco triste, no tenia esa impresión de que agarraba los rayos del sol, parecía fingida, pero solo era para él, ya que para las otras personas que no conocían esa sonrisa, les parecía una sonrisa normal. Por un momento vino esa pregunta del por qué estaba, por qué daba esa sonrisa, pero pronto las preguntas fueron vetadas de su mente, no importa a e que lío se metió el idiota ese. Pero...si eso en verdad era cierto...¿entonces por que sentía un leve nudo en la garganta?

-Uh, parece que estas despeinado Yu.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar su voz y salir de sus pensamientos, mientras los demás que estaban en la mesa saludaban al azabache . Con todo eso de sus pensamientos que no importaban, se olvidó de una cosa muy importante...bueno dos cosas muy importantes para él.

-Deja de llamarme así o te descuartizare -amenazó- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Lavi es nuestro invitado ahora, así que trátalo bien -dijo Tiedoll.

¿Tratarlo bien?, ¿Esto era una broma de mal gusto?, ¿invitado?, ¿Se iba a quedar? Esto era una mierda.

* * *

Sip acabo el capitulo, creo que quedo un poco largo...bueno eso es una recompensa por haber tardado tanto, jajajaja, ya están lo avances de la pareja -creo-. Antes dije que solo iban a hacer 5 capítulos, pero la inspiración toco mi puerta y me dijo "no, va a ser mas" ahora no se cuantos episodios van a ser, tal ves sean mas de diez, jajaja, como cambia la cosa.

Quiero agradecer a todos que ha leído esta historia. Ahora quiero decir " aquí esta" a **Marcia Andrea. **

Hasta la próxima.


	6. respirar

Y yo de nuevo disculpándome con mi tardanza, lo siento… la inspiración no toca mi puerta o al menos no muy seguido. Sin más ya estoy de vuelta con este episodio.

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Respirar.

* * *

_Uno… dos… tres…_

_Uno… dos… tres…_

_Para reanimar a una persona debes poner una mano sobre la otra, presionando con la palma fuertemente la parte izquierda del pecho, a la altura del corazón y se debe repetir este acto como treinta veces seguidas, para luego darle respiración boca a boca. _

_Gritaba desesperado el nombre que no era un nombre, quería llorar, pero a la vez no hacerlo, una remolino de emociones se acumuló en él y… acabó muy confundido; cuando se dio cuenta que sus intentos eran vanos, ya no supo que debería hacer. Y… al final acabó suspirando, y dando una extraña sonrisa al aire, la verdad es que esto era algo estúpido. _

_Camino por el lugar oscuro, sin mucho sonido o al menos para él, puesto que no estaba atento a nada en ese momento, solo caminaba sin saber el dónde o el por qué, pero eso no era muy importante en ese momento, por ello caminaba pensando en cosas que tal vez no debería pensar y en sentimientos que no debería tener. _

_Entonces vio una casa antigua y eso hizo que se le ocurriera una idea, que también era tonta. _

_…._

Botó una piedra, luego otra y otra más, y… no pasó nada.

Quiso rendirse e irse del lugar molesto con todo en ese día en especial. Pero antes de irse y dejar todo al carajo, notó que alguien abría la cortina de la ventana que antes esta era botada con piedras. Volteó a ver a la persona que esperaba ver e intentó dar una sonrisa que le salió muy mal.

– Yu… -tendría que agradecer que era de noche y que estaba muy oscuro afuera, ya que gracias a eso el otro no notó su fracaso de sonrisa-– Hola, de que tiempo ¿eh? –la verdad es que en ese momento se dio cuenta que… su voz no era la misma y que se notaba apagada aunque intentaba que sonara igual que siempre, esta idea que se le vino después de ver una cosa de antaño le pareció más idiota que nunca.

El azabache frunció el ceño.

– ¿Tú? –preguntó molesto-.

La verdad es que luego de eso seguía los insultos y amenazas, pero él no escuchó lo demás, aun así era obvio que seguía eso, por eso, cuando el otro le dijo que el fuera antes de que el bajara y que nunca más volviera a cercarse a él, para luego cerrar la ventana, él no se sorprendió. Su ojo verde, solo vio eso sin algún sentimiento, tal vez solo molestia, aunque durante la amenaza no muy bien recordada a veces quería responder y quejarse por el comportamiento del otro, pero no lo hizo en ningún momento y su garganta se notaba algo seca.

Después del encuentro que ya sabía que iba a pasar, quiso irse y ver que iba a hacer, pero antes de irse se dio cuenta de que no había donde ir y no sabía el que hacer, y que él fue a esa casa para distraerse, calmarse, olvidar un rato todo y solo respirar, profunda y lentamente, e intentar deshacer esa opresión que sentía en el pecho que parecía que no lo quería dejar en paz. Solo quería intentar olvidar lo que pasó e intentar a volver a poner su papel adecuadamente, no quería estar en un lugar donde todo estaba mal y… donde su papel se derrumbaba a cada momento.

Tocó la puerta medio fuerte, esperó por un momento hasta que alguien abrió la puerta. El hombre tenía como una mascarilla en la cara, los ojos cansados y el cabello alborotado, aunque eran como las diez de la noche, parecía que el hombre ya estaba durmiendo hace un buen tiempo y cuando lo vio, el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido de igual forma la boca. El pelirrojo –después de pasar del susto de la mascarilla- lo saludó.

– Buenas noches señor Ti.

– Oh Lavi, es un gusto volverte a ver, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Sin pensarlo tragó saliva y pudo poner una sonrisa que era lo suficiente radiante para que parecía que él si estaba feliz, como siempre, no sabía si lo hizo bien o mal, pero como el hombre no lo conocía muy bien, con él si podía flaquear en su papel.

– Pues mire… tengo un problema, - le habló serio por un momento recordando que tenía que darle pena, esto era parte del plan creado como un por si acaso- ¿Recuerda que le dije sobre que tenía que cuidar a un anciano panda? –el hombre asintió confirmando- Bueno, resulta que él… ya… -las palabras no querían salir de su garganta e intentaba aparentar que todo no estaba tan mal como lo que estaba y… -.

– ¿Pasó algo malo?

– Ah, sí, bueno pues que… -tomo un poco de aire- me botó de mi casa y no hay donde quedarme –mintió y mezcló un poco la verdad, luego sonrió un poco-.

….

Al ver la cara de Kanda en la mañana, despeinado y sorprendido, luego que ponga una cara de molestia y que viera a Tiedoll con esa cara de asesino, le hizo que se divierta un poco, pero aun así, no era lo mismo que antes, ya que antes él se hubiera reído y le diría al joven ermitaño algo así como _"¿Te alegra verme?, sé que lo hace, puesto yo también estoy feliz por verte joven ermitaño Yu, ¿Sabías que su sofá es cómodo? "_, pero no podía hacer eso, no salía las palabras y apenas pudo hacer una sonrisa que pareciera normal o que imitara a una de verdad.

– No se va a quedar aquí –protestó el azabache, dirigiéndose al francés-.

– Oh, Yu-kun, no seas así, Lavi no tiene donde ir, así que nosotros debemos darle un lugar para dormir.

– ¿Por qué?, que ese idiota se quede en la calle, que importa, no se va a quedar aquí.

Tiedoll sonreía y Kanda gruñía, y… no importaba mucho, los demás en la mesa también comenzaron a protestar y discutir con el azabache, defendiendo el punto que él se quedara en esa casa, pero él solo dejó salir una carcajada de sus labios, poniendo todas las miradas fijas en él. Pero no importaba, no importaba que pareciera un estúpido. Y mientras sonreía, algunos le acompañaban con la risa sin sentido; y Kanda solo gruñó, como era de esperar, como lo esperaba él.

Después de eso… la verdad es que no importa mucho, el como el azabache se fue molesto a quién sabe dónde, el como los demás le vieron amigablemente y le dijeron que si tenía algún plan, para el futuro. Pero el solo les sonrió y no dijo mucho, solo les dijo que iba a ver… que hacer…

– No te preocupes, puedes quedarte cuando quieres.

– Si, Lavi, quédate.

No pudo decir que le importó la amabilidad de ellos, tampoco se le puede decir que le alegró aquello, solo escuchó y asintió. Está bien…, tal vez este no fue un muy buen plan, tal vez era que se quede a ver… algo que no debería ver o importar, bueno, está bien, no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero era al menos algo que podía despajar sus ideas y… respirar sobre todo.

El resto del día no fue muy productivo, solo vio la casa de pies a cabeza, sólo vio que Kanda no quiso salir de su cuarto enojado con el mundo entero y cuando salía evitaba hablar con cualquiera, diciendo que ese idiota no tenía que quedarse y Lavi apostaba que el azabache estaba planeando otra vez irse de esta casa y la verdad es que no lo culpaba, ya que vio como era toda esa casa, toda esas personas y aceptaba que eran un poco molestas, Tiedoll le trataba demasiado bien para su gusto, para el gusto de cualquiera la verdad y los demás no eran malos, es más, le agradaban esos . Observó, como siempre y se sintió bien, también mal, pero aun así siguió viendo a cada uno, intentando parecer el papel ya establecido.

– Oye, ¿Estás bien amigo?

Su único ojo vio al contrario que habló. Deisya Barry, uno de los hijos de Tiedoll. Nadie tan importante, aun así tuvo que sonreírle, como a todos y decirle que claro, él estaba muy bien, estaba estupendo. _Mentira. _Luego le siguió con eso de jugar fútbol. Debía recordar que tenía que hacer esto para estar mejor, aunque la verdad es que cuanto más tiempo pasaba, él no se sentía mejor, es más le repugno ver a la gente tan sonriente y de verdad que sus labios no querían forman una sonrisa que pareciera normal, quería estar serio y quería no estar hablando tanto de cosas que no importaban.

El día fue bien nomas, aunque las dudas de quedarse otra noche aumentaban a cada minuto, bueno, no es como si pudiera dar marcha atrás puesto que el albino le ofreció dormir en su cama, -como el chico bueno que siempre era- para evitar que él pasara otra noche en el sofá. Él no se negó, puesto que no importaba mucho y la verdad es que era mucho mejor el sofá viejo. Aunque la verdad es que cuando entró al cuarto en sí, se dio cuenta que… no sabía en que estaban pensando Tiedoll y los demás –sobre todo Allen, y que pensaba que era buena gente- ya que, Allen compartía el cuarto con Kanda. Y cuando entró se encontró con Yu, él le sonrió.

– Yu… ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Allen?

…..

– _…para nada, no me gusta. _

_El azabache le vio un poco confundido, pero sobre todo frunciendo el ceño, la verdad es que él no entendió el por qué del comportamiento del chico, ese que encontró en una casa que antes era suya, sí, aquel que le intentó matar simplemente verlo. Pero Lavi solo le vio por un rato mientras que una sonrisa –que apareció automáticamente- se dibujaba en sus labios. El joven ermitaño rodó los ojos. _

– _Tsk, es mentira. _

– _No, no lo es. _

– _Lo es. _

– _¿Por qué? _

– _Porque tú siempre andas sonriendo como un imbécil, es imposible que no te guste._

_El pelirrojo rió un poco, haciendo que el azabache no le crea nada, pero en ese momento él se sentía tan bien, tan… liberado, dijo algo que a nadie le iba a decir y… no importaba, no importaba que el otro no le creyera, la verdad es que la simple idea de que no ser creído por una cosa que si era cierta, le parecía divertida y refrescante. Solo sonrió. _

– _Bueno, no importa. _

_El japonés dio un leve gruñido. _

– _Imbécil. _

…

– Deja de sonreír como un imbécil.

El llamado Lavi, le hizo gracia esas palabras, pero extrañamente no quiso reír o mucho menos sonreír, no podía, maldición, era la primera vez que no podía hacer una sonrisa que sea convincente. Le vio intentando sonreír, el intento fue vano.

– Yu... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kanda siempre fue rápido, eso ya lo sabía, desde la primera vez que lo vio, aun así, se sintió impresionado –y asustado sobre todo- cuando notó la fila navaja a centímetros de su cuello. Él pudo dar una leve sonrisa que le hacía ver como si no tendría miedo.

– Eso debería preguntar yo, hijo de puta y deja de llamarme Yu o si no te cortare la cabeza y lo colgarte en mi puerta para que todos comprendan que nadie debe meterse conmigo.

Dio una leve risita.

– Yu… no creo que me hagas algo –bueno, está bien, ese tono no le fue tan mal y parecía estar un poco como siempre-.

– ¿Por qué no?, ¿Crees que no puedo cortarte el cuello?, pues créeme que…

– Lo sé, sé que puedes, pero no creo que lo hagas, puesto que… tus hermanos te detendrán si yo grito, ¿Crees que no premeditaron algo así?, además que yo puedo ayudarte a que salgas de esta casa.

Y como en el antaño, él sonrió. Como en ese momento, falló.

No le parecía mala idea salvar su vida con una propuesta, además que Lavi se aburrió ese día, tal vez algo un poco más interesante al día siguiente sería lo mejor para él, para despejar

…

_Joven ermitaño… ¿Dime por qué estás aquí?_

* * *

Bueno este nuevo capitulo es especialmente para hoy, puesto que hoy es 8 de Julio, el día Lavyu.

Bueno ya el mismo desarrollo de la pareja se va a ver muy pronto no falta mucho, y además no falta mucho para que esta historia sea más raro de lo que alguien puede esperar.

Espero que les guste.

Los leo en sus reviews.

Me leen en su próximo capítulo.

Nos vemos.


	7. Departamento

Lo siento por tardar mucho, de verdad, pero no pude, la inspiración y clases, tareas, y, y, bueno, aquí está el episodio.

* * *

Capítulo 6.

Departamento.

* * *

Kanda vio aquella escena donde "Lavi" hablaba con Tiedoll. El pelirrojo le había dicho para salvar su pellejo antes de que él lo golpe y lo bote por la ventana para recalcarle que nunca más se acerque a él, le dijo que, no, prometió que lo sacaría de ese lugar y que Tiedoll lo aceptaría, era obvio que eso era imposible, pero… intentar no era malo, es más, cuando esto falle él podría botarle de la ventana al pelirrojo, –tenía el deseo de botarlo desde la ventana– Kanda no perdía nada con esto, así que… acepto a la promesa de ese tal Lavi y lo dejo libre para que durmiera en la otra cama que había.

Y ahí noto que ese idiota estaba mal. Ya que no le habló, solo se echó en la otra cama y… no habló. Antes, cuando estaba en la casa que proclamo suya, el pelirrojo algunas veces se quedaba a dormir en el suelo, diciendo que era tarde y que "Panda" lo iba a golpear, él obviamente no aceptaba, pero de alguna forma rara se acababa quedando ahí, hablando como un loro hasta quedarse dormido. Pero esta vez solo se acostó y él apago la luz, hubo silencio, y él adoraba el silencio, solo que esta vez –no sabía por qué- no la quiso tanto y se sintió algo incómodo…

– Yu, ya está hecho, Tiedoll acepta que tú te vayas.

Kanda pestaño unas cuantas veces y luego vio a Lavi, la primera impresión hacía las palabras que dijo ese idiota fueron… "Lo mato" o "le borro la memoria" no había más que esas dos opciones, era imposible que algo así pasara, además que Lavi era un idiota, era la cosa más… sorprendente que había pasado en toda su vida. Siguió viendo al pelirrojo sin poder responder, pero fue ahí cuando escuchó el llanto del idiota, no, no de Lavi, tampoco de Moyashi, si no el idiota de Tiedoll.

– ¿Qué puta hiciste?

Lavi sonrió y él no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver esa nueva sonrisa menos brillante que la de antes.

– Pues… tengo mis métodos Yu, así que, dentro de unos días te vas.

– ¿Unos cuantos días?, ¿En qué mierda quedaron?

Antes de Lavi pudiera abrir bien los labios para dar a una respuesta, el francés apareció para abrazar al japonés, mientras lloraba, bien esto era algo ya tan común que Kanda como auto reflejo botó al adulto mientras que este seguía llorando, lo más raro de esto es que Tiedoll consideraba esto como un "acto de amor", el francés estaba loco, de eso no hay duda.

– Yu-kun –sollozo– L-Lavi me hizo dar cuenta que eres ya grande y que debes tener ya tu espacio personal, y que…

Por aquel momento ya había entendido lo que hizo el imbécil conejo, de seguro le dio la charla que él estaba grande, esto le recordó tanto a lo que una vez Lenalee había hablado con Tiedoll para dejar que el hombre lo llevara a la escuela agarrado de la mano o intentarla hacerlo, de igual manera esto era muy parecido a aquella escena del antaño. Y él estuvo feliz, aunque no lo demostró con una sonrisa, lo hizo con el simple hecho de no insultar al conejo por lo que restaba de una hora. Lo único que le molesto era que debía de esperar como una semana o tal vez más para buscar un departamento y demás cosas para su esperada mudanza.

...

_Una vez…. En aquella casa de madera vieja, Kanda vio aquella seriedad no tan habitual en el pelirrojo, aquella que hizo que por un momento él se quedara parado viendo como ese imbécil solo veía el cielo. Por un breve momento vio aquel ojo verde sin brillo y esos labios sin tener una sonrisa. Kanda pudo decir que quedó algo descolocado al ver aquél sujeto de cabellos rojos tan serio y parecía estar pensando en algo muy importante, algo que hacía que cada expresión dada por él sea seriedad. _

_Cuando el único ojo verde volteó a verlo, Kanda volvió a la normalidad y solo gruñó, mientras que seguía caminado a la dirección de su casa, a la puerta de esta misma, intentando ignorar a la figura idiota que se quedó viendo el cielo como un imbécil. _

– _Oh joven ermitaño que bien que volviste, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. _

_Por un breve rato ese idiota que le persiguió hasta entrar a su casa, parecía normal con aquella sonrisa en su rostro tan fosforescente como siempre… pero ese ojo verde no brillo por mucho tiempo y la verdad es que pudo preguntarse que aquel brillo que él dijo ver alguna vez, existió._

_Pero esa vez solo dijo que no le importo e intento botar al idiota de su casa, como siempre y como se volvió costumbre, el otro quedó sonriéndole y hablándole como un loro, hasta que la noche cayó y cuando el imbécil dijo que se iría a… quién sabe dónde y a quién le importa, él, aquella noche… no pudo dormir muy bien y no sabía el por qué de ese insomnio. _

_…_

Ese tal Lavi había sonreído, sí, esa sonrisa menos brillante y aquél ojo que ya no había brillo, –tal vez nunca lo hubo– mientras que por sus labios salió ese nombre monosílabo que le pertenecía. Kanda se enojó y le agarró de las solapas al imbécil conejo de mierda, pero antes de cualquier acto violento, la sonrisa del pelirrojo se tornó confiada y él solo gruño:

– Deja de decirme así o te destriparé.

Extrañamente Lavi siguió sonriendo y la otra cosa rara fue que Kanda al ver la sonrisa distinta de ese idiota, se molestó aún más de lo debido. El pelirrojo abrió la boca para poder decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera articular alguna palabra, Kanda lo soltó, mejor dicho, lo botó al suelo. Luego, él camino en dirección contraria a donde estaba el cuerpo botado del pelirrojo.

– Yu… no seas tan cruel

Los ojos azules se dirigieron de nuevo a Lavi, por suerte del pelirrojo el japonés no notó el leve temblor que estaba presente en cuerpo botado en el suelo. La verdad es que esperaba tanto irse de esa casa, ya no volver a ver al idiota conejo de mierda que lo seguía como acosador, irse, solo irse. Pero fue entonces que el pelirrojo se levantó y le vio serio, con ese único ojo sin brillo.

– ¿Sabes?, me deberías tratar bien, yo te estoy ayudando a salir de la casa que tanto odias y hasta ahora no escuche un "gracias".

– Si mal lo recuerdo, eso fue para salvar tu vida, conejo de mierda, así que no jodas.

Lavi rió un poco e intento dar una sonrisa del antaño.

.

– _A alguien tan idiota como tú le debe encantar sonreír. _

_Y fue ahí cuando Lavi dejó de sonreír y solo le vio algo serio. _

– _No soy un idiota y la verdad es que no me gusta sonreír._

_Kanda le vio con la mirada confundida y algo molesta, ya que, era obvio que el pelirrojo mentía o si era cierto… ¿entonces por qué sonreía cada maldito rato?, era totalmente mentira y ahí fue cuando –y antes que pudiera decirle que eso era mentira– la copia barata de un pirata continuó:_

– _Enserio, para nada… no me gusta._

_Aquella vez, notó un leve cambio en la sonrisa del idiota, se veía más asquerosamente feliz que de costumbre y por ello, frunció el ceño. _

_._

– Deja de sonreír así.

Lavi palideció, mientras que Kanda se daba cuenta que de nuevo le había agarrado del cuello y que estaba por ahogarlo, extrañamente se sentía muy molesto al ver esa sonrisa de mierda. Y por tal acto el pelirrojo dejó de sonreír.

– ¿De qué hablas Yu?, ¿No te gusta mi sonrisa?

Frunció más el ceño.

– Yu-kun, ya te dije que no le hagas nada a Lavi o si no me voy a arrepentir de dejarte –los ojos del francés se llenaron de lágrimas- ya que estas grande, oh mi pequeño Yu-kun ya creció –sollozo un poco, mientras que Kanda le daba asco aquella escena de melodrama de su tutor–. Bueno, dejando de lado que ya eres todo un hombre, mira lo que vi para tu nuevo departamento, esta cortina esta bonita ¿cierto?

Para cuando ya se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando al pelirrojo, este ya se había ido, Lavi apareció parado junto a Tiedoll. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Ya que esa no era la única vez que lo hacía, antes, cuando estaba por matar al pelirrojo en aquel bosque, siempre había un ruidito afuera que lo distraía–que Kanda aseguraba que era cosa de Lavi… de alguna forma lo era– y al volver a posar su mirada al idiota pelirrojo, este ya no estaba. Kanda no sabía cómo hacía eso el imbécil conejo de mierda, lo único que si sabía era que… odiaba cuando lo hacía.

– No señor Tiedoll, a Yu no le gusta los aviones –al escuchar eso, Kanda reaccionó, dejo de pensar en mierda y vio aquel objeto que agarraba Tiedoll, recién ahí se dio cuenta que en la cortina habían dibujos de aviones– él ya es grande, imagínate que él tenga novia en algún momento, aunque claro primero debería dejar de ser tan asocial o tendencia a ser ermitaño, bueno, como sea, sí la chica ve eso, le aseguro que su hijo morirá soltero y no importara lo bonito que es.

De alguna forma rara, Lavi sabía cómo evitar que Tiedoll compre mierda y como el francés quería comprarle nuevas cosas para irse, él debía seguirlo para saber que no compre una mierda de cosas, –capas compre un marco de corazón y ahí ponga la foto de toda esa asquerosa familia– pero al final él no detenía la compra de cosas inservibles… sino era Lavi el quien evitaba todo ello. Kanda pudo preguntarse… ¿Por qué seguía ahí con ese par de idiotas?

…..

.

_"Aquel niño dejó de sonreír para siempre." _

_. _

_Recordó aquel "cuento" que una vez le dijo el parchado. _

_Y recordó, al igual, como este sonreía tanto al contarlo, aunque se tratase de un cuento triste, de igual manera todo eso le hizo recuerdo a la sonrisa diferente que había en el pelirrojo desde que volvió él a esta casa de mierda. _

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo, en donde Tiedoll buscaba un departamento para él, donde Lavi iba a donde sea con tal de hacer algo en todo momento, la verdad que Kanda espero que el conejo lo molestara como en las ocasiones del antaño, que todo el tiempo estuviera junto a él, pero no fue así, Lavi no estaba junto a él como un chicle, sino estaba… casi no le hablaba. La verdad Kanda no reconocía a ese sujeto "Lavi", ya que ese sujeto de cabellos rojos que le hizo la promesa para salvar su vida… no se parecía mucho a la persona desesperante –no tan desesperante- que encontró en el bosque, aquel que era venerado por conejos. Ya que, ahora ese idiota no estaba tan enérgico como antes era, no sonreía como antes, ya no parecía el de antes… eso debería ser bueno, puesto que no era tan molestoso, sin embargo… ahora con la nueva actitud que daba el imbécil llamado "Lavi" le enojaba más, le parecía tan insoportable, tanto así que… de alguna forma hasta rara… deseaba volver a ver a ese idiota que él llamo "Conejo".

_._

"Bueno Yu, ¿ves que yo si cumplo mis promesas? Mañana te vas a tu casa nueva, bueno departamento, pero es lo mismo, ahora debes estar feliz, aunque claro, nunca vas a demostrarlo, hombre amargado de toda la vida –él hubiera sonreído–"

Kanda espero que el conejo de mierda le diga algo así y la verdad, hasta que cayó la noche lo espero, pero no hubo nada, es más, en la noche fue otra vez raro, con aquella indiferencia que daba el pelirrojo, con la fría mirada y su sonrisa mucho más opacada. Solo se acostó ese idiota en la cama y otra vez hubo silencio eminente… con una excepción que, esta vez escuchó la respiración agitada que dio Lavi. Al japonés no le importaba lo que le sucedía al idiota, en serio, no le importaba que él idiota estuviera teniendo una pesadilla –o eso creía que era– y la verdad esa sensación de ir a querer verlo para saber cómo estaba… no era algo que… no lo iba a hacer. Pero esa noche, esa maldita noche, no supo bien por qué, pero no pudo dormir, Kanda fácilmente podía echarle la culpa a la respiración que daba Lavi o a la lluvia ruidosa que había afuera, o… a lo que sea para evitar pensar que tal vez se deba a que estaba preguntándose por los cambios que tuvo la molestia en vida.

.

_"Y entonces… aprendió a sonreír de nuevo, pero no era lo mismo, él ya no sonreía porque quería"_

.

* * *

Bien… hasta aquí y quiero decir ¡Al fin!, en serio, desde que comencé con la historia ya quería llegar a esta parte, en donde Kanda se va a su departamento, desde partir del… de dos episodios más van a saber porque le digo a esta historia tan… rara. Desde esta parte va a ver el desarrollo más profundo de la pareja.

Además que quiero decir que de a poco me gusta cómo van quedando los episodios… antes no era muy buenos. Sin más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mí me gustó mucho hacerlo.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
